Unusual evidences
by Katriina84
Summary: What happens when NCIS-team goes to a crime scene and finds unexpected evidence? Can they solve a mystery and if they can,what will it cost. Sorry, bad summary. Is now listed only Ziva, but might include Tiva later. I haven't decided yet. :) Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

I don't own NCIS or it's characters.I still like to borrow them for my own purposes. I only own those you don't recognize. I'm not a native speaker so I have learned english in school. Try to understand me! And this is also my first fanfiction story ever.

Chapter 1.

It was early morning in NCIS building. Last few days had been really busy and hectic. The team had worked long hours to find a cold-blooded killer. He had killed black women who were somehow connected to navy. They had been soldiers, soldier's wives, mothers, girlfriends and daughters. At first murders had been perfectly planned and no physical evidences were left behind. Finally killer did one mistake: he didn't notice the chewing gum he had dropped. And finally team managed to find the killer. His motive was still un-clear. The only words he had said were "I did it". And team let him be – at least for now. So only wish team had, was a slow and silence day.

"You look happy, Zee-Vah, our own beautiful Pocahontas", Tony said and grinned to Ziva.

"Yes, I'm happy", Ziva admitted. "But don't give me that look…"

"What look Ninja?" Tony asked.

"That Ziva has a man – look", McGee answered before Ziva could reply.

"I don't have a weird look and this isn't your business McAmor, who doesn't know anything about women", Tony said and stared McGee.

"And by the way Tony, I'm happy because we got that guy", Ziva explained. "Although my love life isn't your business".

"So you have one?" Tony asked.

"No I don't", Ziva simply answered.

Tony was about to say something, but was interrupted by Gibbs:

"Okey folks, we have a dead petty office in central park so let's go".

Everyone sighed, but still did like they always do: they took their badges, guns and other things and left the building.

In the car everything was silent. Not even DiNozzo said anything. Ziva drove like a normal human being and everyone were still tired of the last few days so no words were changed. But Tony and McGee were almost sure that Ziva was praying something in hebrew.

"I hope you were praying for an easy case", McGee finally broke the silence.

"That is exactly what I was doing", Ziva said smiling.

In the park everything was like a routine. Ducky and Palmer game late and Ducky said that Palmer got lost.

"Our victim is petty officer William Garzia. Just came home from Afghanistan", McGee told.

So there was nothing new under the sun. Ducky confirmed that the victim had died about 5 hours ago and that the cause of dead was gunshot wound to the head. Victim had managed to write down a name David Portia.

"Maybe that is the name of his killer", DiNozzo said.

"Well at least that has to mean something", Gibbs admitted. "McGee, find him. DiNozzo take evidence back to lab and Ziver…"

"Shh", Ziva said. "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what Ziva?" McGee and DiNozzo both asked.

"Yes, follow the voice Ziver", Gibbs said.

And then the case got an un-expected turn. Routine turned into something that neither of the team had ever seen…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

Ziva walked towards the voice and first she didn't find the cause of it. Ziva walked around and kept her gaze in the ground. Suddenly everything was quiet. If Gibbs hadn't heard the voice too, Ziva would have doubted her hearing. But then the voice became louder and Ziva found something what she considered as last option: a baby.

"Gibbs, over here", Ziva said quietly and lifted the baby to her arms.

"Oh…", was the only thing Gibbs said at first. "Well, I'm not sure if babies are considered as evidence, but let's take her or him to lab."

"Shh, it's okay. You are safe now", Ziva said gently and rocked the baby.

"Is that evidence?" McGee asked.

"We're not sure if our little cutie is related to this case, but I guess we will just have to find out", Gibbs explained.

Baby still cried really loudly and DiNozzo said:

"If I didn't know better, I would think that you have just given birth".

Ziva had been so surprised about the baby that it was only after Tony's comment when she took a better look of the baby: he or she certainly had same olive skin color than her. After thinking for a while Ziva started singing in hebrew and baby immediately calmed down.

In car Ziva spoke hebrew to baby who remained quiet.

"Who do I have a feeling that this baby is somehow connected to Israel?" DiNozzo said.

"You are probably right" Ziva said.

"Is that considered as a good or a bad thing?" McGee muttered.

"I don't know yet", Gibbs said. "But let's see what life brings".

And what life was about to bring, did surprise everyone…

Sorry, a short chapter. They will get longer, I promise.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Back at the lab:

"Can someone please call Abby and tell her to put music off?" Ziva asked. "Because I think, I'll go down there with the baby. Ducky can check her or him and if there is evidence to process, Abby can get them sooner".

"Done", Gibbs commented.

"Zivaaaaaaa", Abby said and smiled."So this is the little one. Hello, aren't you a cutie. Boy or a girl?"

"I don't know yet. Can you call Ducky please?" Ziva asked.

"Sure", Abby promised and took a call to Ducky.

After a while Palmer's face popped into a picture.

"Where's Ducky?" Abby asked.

"Doctor Mallard is in the middle of an autopsy", Palmer answered.

"Can you please tell him that this is urgent?" Abby said.

"Doctor Mallard, Abby wants to see you", Palmer told Ducky.

It took only a few minutes for Ducky to come, but to Ziva and Abby, it felt like eternal.

"Ziva, Abigail, what can I do for you?" Ducky asked at his friendly style.

"You have a patient in here", Ziva explained.

"Please don't tell me that someone…" Ducky begun, but was interrupted by Abby.

"No, someone smaller".

"A lot of smaller and a live one", Ziva continued.

"Fine, I'll be joining you in a minute", Ducky promised."Body can wait".

Ducky came to Abby's lab a little after their phone call.

"So what can I do for you today?" Ducky asked.

Ziva and Abby pointed to table.

"Oh my", was Ducky's first reaction. "Where did you get a baby?"

"He or she was left near our crime scene. Fortunately for us, she cried and I heard her or him", Ziva explained.

"Okey, let's see", Ducky said. "Ziva, can you undress the baby, please?"

"Yeah, sure", Ziva said and did so.

"Okey, so you are a small girl" Ducky said. "Look approximately three weeks old. Seems to be very well taken care off. No bruises or scratches anywhere. My guess is that she has been fed recently. She has olive skin, dark brown, almost black hair and big brown yeas very similar to Ziva's . We are looking for a healthy little baby girl despite from the odd place she was left".

At the morgue:

"What do got for me Duck?" Gibbs asked.

"Doctor Mallard went to Abby's lab. It was something urgent in there", Palmer explained. "But cause of dead was gunshot wound to the head. He put up a fight; we found skin under his fingernails. The only odd thing we found, was a burned heart in his stomach. Its diameter was five centimeters. He was healthy according what we could see. Abby has samples".

"Thank you Palmer. And yes, the urgent thing was a baby Ziva found near the crime scene, Gibbs told. "Ducky is checking him or her I suppose".

"A baby?" Palmer was surprised. "That is new".

"Yes, even for me", Gibbs admitted and left to Abby's lab.

Back at the lab:

"It's a girl, Gibbs", Abby said happily.

"Approximately three weeks old, healthy baby", Ducky continued. "No sign of any kind of an abuse".

"So the one who left the baby, wanted her to be found", Ziva said.

"I agree, Ziver, I agree", Gibbs said and rubbed baby's hair.

Abby started processing baby's clothes and pretty soon she said:

"This is a dead end. There are no fibers, blood or anything unusual".

Until…

"Wait a moment, there is something weird in baby's basket. Abby said, took a plastic bag under the mattress and gave it to Ziva.

Ziva gave a baby to Gibb's arms. Gibbs studied baby's face and small hands. Baby took his finger into her small hand and holded it. He still missed his wife and daughter and holding a baby brought back memories. But being Gibbs, he didn't show them. But Gibbs was so lost in his memories that it took a while for him to register what Ziva said.

"Mossad", Ziva whispered quietly.

Haha, did you see that coming? :D


	4. Chapter 4

I still don't own anyone else beside the baby. Enjoy!

Chapter 4.

"Mossad?" everyone said with a surprised tone.

Ziva remained quiet and stared the items Abby found.

"Ziva?" Tony said gently when she was still quiet and didn't say anything.

"Get everyone here", Ziva finally said.

"I'll call Timmy", Abby promised.

Ducky took his phone and asked Palmer to join them.

Ziva said something in hebrew for the baby, but otherwise it was quiet.

"Boss, I found David Portia from hospital. He has signs of a fight. I asked nurses to take samples and they are on their way to here".

"Good, but that is not why Abby called you here", Gibbs said."

"Oh…" McGee commented.

"What is going on in here?" Palmer wanted to know.

"Ziver", Gibbs said with a gentle tone.

Ziva calmed down when she heard the nickname Gibbs had given her years ago.

"Okey", Ziva started and showed item which looked like oversize coin. "Call this badge, coin, jeweler or whatever you like, but it is given to every child who is somehow connected to Mossad. I still have mine. This text is hebrew and means God protect Israel". After that Ziva took other item to her hand and continued:

"And this is Mossad badge. Personal info seems to be destroyed. But I still recognize it".

Ziva's statement made everyone quiet.

"Damn", Tony muttered under his breath.

"I agree", Ziva said. "This…is… one of my worst uh…nightmares"

"Okey, let's investigate before we freak out", Gibbs said. "This might not be bad".

"Do you believe that?" McGee asked.

"Yeah like really believe", Abby continued.

Gibbs was quiet, but finally he had to admit:

"No, I don't. I think we all know what we are dealing with".

"Unfortunately", McGee and DiNozzo said.

Rest of the gang was quiet, but neither of them would ever forget Somalia. So no words were necessary to say.

"So what now?" Ziva asked.

"Abby, process every baby item. DiNozzo, contact social services. Ziva and McGee, find out if there is Mossad agents in here. Duck and Palmer, find if there is a connect between our victim and baby. I'll talk to director. And keep me posted", Gibbs ordered.

At the conference room:

"So, this baby might be citizen of Israel?" social worker said.

"Yes, she is most likely from Israel", DiNozzo confirmed.

"How do you know?" social worker continued.

"Israeli protection jeweler and Mossad badge", Gibbs explained. "We have a former Mossad officer in our team so she recognized them.

"Well I'm not going to take this baby before I'm sure about her identity and nationality. Because if she is israeli like you suspect, she will be returned to Israel immediately. If she is American or you can't say where she is, then I'll get her to foster care. Will you be able to take care of her?" social worker explained.

"Yes, and she will need protected custody anyway. "We'll keep you posted", Gibbs promised.

"Thank you, social worker said and left.

"Is it just me or was she weird?" DiNozzo asked.

"Yeah, she was weird. Although I think she is safer in here than in some foster home". Gibbs answered.

"Especially considering it is Mossad we are talking about", DiNozzo continued.

At the bullpen:

Ziva and McGee had been watching every kind of lists for over an hour.

"Okay people, talk to me", Gibbs ordered.

"I don't see anyone I know", Ziva said.

"And I didn't notice any known aliases either." McGee continued. "I compared lists and names".

"Although we are talking about Mossad and they are know about their abilities to sneak into this country. But I think it is safe to say that there are no Mossad agents in here legally", Ziva commented.

"Social service is not taking the baby before we know her name and nationality", DiNozzo told".

"Why? Ziva was surprised.

"Because if she is israeli, she will be returned there immediately. And apparently it is our job", Gibbs continued.

"Okay, so basically we are her care givers", McGee said.

It was more like a statement than a question so Gibbs and DiNozzo didn't say anything.

"Where is she anyway? Gibbs asked.

Ziva showed her chest. Baby was sleeping happily against Ziva's chest with the help of some kind of baby sling.

"Abby?" DiNozzo guessed.

"Yeah, it was her idea", Ziva smiled. "Baby is happy and my hands are free.

Suddenly phone started ringing.

"Yeah, Gibbs. Okay Abs, I'm on my way".

Ziva, DiNozzo and McGee followed Gibbs to Abby's lab.

"What do you got Abs?" Gibbs asked.

"Nothing, there are no evidences. No fibers, no fingerprints and the only DNA belongs to baby", Abby sighed. "This is a dead end. But I still wanted to tell you face by face.

"Join the club, Abby", Ziva and McGee said at the same time.

"So now what boss?" DiNozzo asked.

"I don't know", Gibbs admitted. "But we are not contacting to Mossad unless it is our last option".

Everyone nodded.

"And I'm not doing it", Ziva said. "I'm not exactly popular in there".

"Yeah, I figured. And you don't have to do it", Gibbs promised.

"Thank you. Mossad thinks that I betrayed both them and Israel. I have been able to live freely and without a fear despite from the decisions I made", Ziva explained and wiped away the tears that were escaping from her yeas. "Because I was still the daughter of Mossad director. But now when abba is gone, there isn't any one left to protect me".

"Well you have us, my dear", Ducky said after joining the team. "I take it you don't have anything".

Everyone just nodded.

"Well I'm afraid I don't have either", Ducky told.

"Yeah, we didn't find any connect between the victim and Israel.

"You know, I went to my father's funeral un-armed and I almost got shot and stabbed. Fortunately they only did it to scare me. If they would have wanted to hurt me, they could have easily done it. They think that I am too human, because I let people hug me and I showed my emotions", Ziva explained. "So… that you know what you will be dealing with if they find out about this baby and that we have her".

"I'll protect you", Gibbs promised. "I have already lost one daughter and I am not going to lose another one".

"Let's make a deal: we all protect each other", McGee suggested.

"Good idea McProtector", DiNozzo smiled.

"Deal", everyone said at the same time.

"Am I selfish because I wish that she is going to stay in USA?" Abby asked.

"No, you are not. I hope that too", Gibbs answered.

"I don't want any child to go through same things I did", Ziva continued.

What is gonna happen? Read and find out. Sorry my mistakes. Greetings from Finland!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Still don't own NCIS. And try to understand my language.

Chapter 5

Few hours went slowly. Abby confirmed that the samples sent to her, belonged to William Garzia. David Portia was still unconscious so team hasn't been able to interrogate him yet. But until proven otherwise, he is guilty. "Easy murder for a change", McGee said. "Yeah, gives us more time to solve the mystery called minininja", DiNozzo smiled and watched towards the baby who was wide awake in her basket kicking with her legs.

"Minininja?" Gibbs questioned.

"Olive skin, brown yes, brown curly hair, ninja moves, does it ring any bells?" DiNozzo asked.

"Nice one, Tony", McGee smiled.

Gibbs was quiet for a while and then he realized to whom DiNozzo was referring to and started laughing.

Ziva smirked to DiNozzo and rubbed baby's small cheek. Baby took Ziva's finger to her own, small fist.

"Don't worry, sweetie. We are really good at solving mysteries", Ziva said gently.

Few hours went slowly. David Portia woke up and confessed killing William Garzia because of a jealousy. Garzia had been having a fair with Portia's wife. She was about to leave her husband so Portia decided that if he can't have his wife, neither would Garzia.

Baby was fed and changed and was now sleeping peacefully. Finally it was time for team to go home.

"Ziver, a word. Can you take care of her?" She seems to like you."Gibbs asked.

"Yeah, sure. I just need diapers and food for her. But I can stop at the grocery", Ziva promised.

"Good, and if you need anything, don't hesitate to call. It doesn't matter, what time is it"; Gibbs reminded.

"Thanks Gibbs", Ziva said.

Gibbs gave a kiss to both Ziva and the baby.

"Good night Gibbs", Ziva wished.

"Good night, Ziver. See you in the morning!" Gibbs answered.

Ziva left NCIS with the baby. Something she thought would never happen. Somehow she managed to put the baby basket in her car and tie it to seatbelt. Ziva started her car and drove towards supermarket. She was known from her fast, sometimes even dangerous driving style, but this time she drove slowly and carefully. Not only was she responsible for a small human being, but she didn't want to be picked up by the police. She knew that baby basket wasn't in her car like it was supposed to be. But on the other hand, she wasn't prepared to take baby home at the end of the day. Ziva was almost at her destination and was about to sigh from a relief when she realized that there was police car at the end of the road. She wished that they were just watching traffic but soon she realized that they were stopping every car. Ziva sent a pray to God that she would survive without explanations.

"Good evening ma'am!" the police officer said.

"Good evening", Ziva answered.

"Just taking breath test", police officer explained.

Ziva blowed zero and was about to leave when problems started.

"Thomas, there's a baby at the back seat and it's not in car seat. And is that a knife?" the other police officer said.

"Yes, it appears to be a knife. Call back up for us. We might be dealing with a kidnapping", the other officer replied. "Step out of the car ma'am. We are going to search your car".

"On what grounds?" Ziva asked. "And I haven't kidnapped anyone".

Ziva was about to take her ID and badge out of her bag, but was soon pulled out by a police officer. She was put against police car with handcuffs in her wrists. Of course police found her gun, backup gun and knives. After that they decided that she is a criminal and didn't take a better look at her bag. The baby was taken into another police car and Ziva heard word social service.

"I have a legal right to be heard and everyone is innocent until proven otherwise", Ziva said. She was hurting and she was worried about the baby.

"I see, that you've been dealing with the law before", the police officer noted with an irritating voice.

"Yes, I deal with the murders, kidnappings, robberies, assaults, drugs, sex and so on almost every day. But not the way you think. You found my guns and knives and after that you decided that I'm a criminal. You didn't do as you were supposed to do: investigate my car and bag properly…"Ziva started her explanation.

"Don't you tell me how to do my job", officer yelled.

"How many house- or car searches have you done recently?" Ziva asked. "I do them every week at least once. Because you see, I'm a federal agent. And take these handcuffs away and I can prove it. And I can tell you the story of a baby", Ziva replied calmly

Police officer looked at Ziva suspiciously. Then an older man came and said:

"I'm lieutenant Cavanaugh, what is the problem in here?"

"She had a baby at her back seat and not in a car seat. She has two guns and knives with her. She is trying to tell me how to do my job. Claims to be a federal agent", police explained.

Lieutenant watched Ziva for a while and finally ordered:

"Take handcuffs off and give her a change to identify herself".

Police officer took handcuffs away, grabbed Ziva's arm and lead her to her car. Ziva took her badge out from her bag and said:

"Ziva David, NCIS".

Police officer didn't look convinced so Ziva continued:

"Naval Criminal Investigative Service. So yes, I am a federal agent. This morning I went to crime scene with my team. We were investigating the murder off petty officer. We found a baby near crime scene. Social service is aware of her, but they refuse to take her, because she is most likely citizen of Israel. We don't know her name, age or how she got here. And before we do, we are ordered to take care of her. And I really did not think of taking a baby home today so I do not have a car seat. I was going into a grocery store to buy diapers and baby formula. The ones she has, won't last long. And if you still have problems with my story, you are more than welcome to call my boss special agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs or director Leon Vance if you prefer.

"Ziva?" lieutenant Cavanaugh asked. "I thought you are Mossad".

"I resigned years ago. I became U.S. citizen almost three years ago and I have been special agent about 18 months now", Ziva explained.

"Lieutenant, shall I call that agent Jibbs or whatever his name was? officer asked.

"Gibbs", Ziva corrected.

"No need for that. I know this woman. But you are going to apologize from agent David and give her the baby immediately. And wish that you will never face agent Gibbs's bad side", lieutenant Cavanaugh ordered.

"I'm sorry agent David. I didn't know you", officer muttered.

"Apologize accepted and from now on, investigate properly before you judge anyone", Ziva said.

Ziva got the baby back and put her into a car. Fortunately she was asleep and didn't know anything about recent incident.

At the supermarket:

Ziva was walking in supermarket. It was easy to buy milk, bread, cheese and other food she needed. That she could do almost yeas closed. But diapers and formula, that was a different story. Finally Ziva managed to buy everything she needed and left home. Her wrists were hurting but she got home safely.

At Ziva's home:

"I know you are hungry", Ziva said gently and started feeding the baby.

After that Ziva changed baby's diaper and put her to bed. Suddenly there was a knock in the door. Ziva opened it and saw Tony.

"What happened to you?" he asked.

Ziva told Tony the whole story. He was terrified of the police officer's behavior.

"I think you should call Gibbs and tell him the story. I'm gonna get some ice and tomorrow Ducky id going to take a look at your wrists", Tony said.

"I was just about to call Gibbs", Ziva admitted.

At the Gibbs's basement:

Gibbs was working at his basement. He had had a bad feeling for whole evening. That intuition he has, is usually right when it comes to his team. So he wasn't surprised to hear his phone ringing.

"Yeah, Gibbs", he answered and after hearing Ziva's story, he asked: "Do you want me to come over?"

"No, Tony is here", Ziva answered. "I just wanted to let you know. See you tomorrow".

Tony gave a kiss to Ziva's forehead and they both fell asleep feeling safe.

Coming up next: who knows? ;)


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks for the reviews.

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything.

Chapter 6

Next morning:

"Ziver, are you okay?" Gibbs asked gently.

"Still a bit shaken, but yeah, mostly I am", Ziva answered. "My wrist hurts a bit".

"Good, I admit you scared the hell out of me", Gibbs admitted.

"I am sorry", Ziva replied.

"Don't apologize; it's a sign of a weakness. And besides, it wasn't your fault", Gibbs said. "Ducky will be here a bit later today and he can take a look at your wrist".

Ziva smiled and sat down into her chair. Baby was sleeping happily in her basket with a pacifier in her mouth.

"Is she okay?" McGee asked.

"Yes, really happy and easy baby. Cries only when she is hungry", Ziva explained.

"Do you have any leads on her identity?" Vance wanted to know.

"Besides her connection to Mossad, no", Ziva said.

"Leon, do you have any ideas, how we could investigate her background in Israel without Mossad finding out?" Gibbs asked.

"Well, I can't think of any right now. I don't know how much things have changed since Eli's death so I wouldn't count on Mossad", Vance answered.

"I am pretty sure they have changed since abba died. I do not know who the director is now. It was still unclear when I left Israel. But I would not trust Mossad. But I think it is not a secret that I have not trusted it in years anymore. But one thing is definite: I am not taking any contact to Mossad. I do not know what would happen to me, you guys or this baby if they would find out what is going on in here", Ziva explained quietly.

"Is the situation that bad?" Vance asked.

"Are you surprised Leon?" Gibbs shot back.

"No", Vance admitted.

"Yes, it is worse than in years. I do not have anyone left to protect me in there. I almost got stabbed and shot in abba's funeral because I was unarmed", Ziva told.

Director Vance was quiet and said after that:

"I'm really sorry Ziva, but we'll protect you-that I promise. I would say that we wait for a while in case something else happens or we get leads somehow. And we'll deal with it then."

"Agreed", everyone promised.

"Oh, look who is awake", Ziva suddenly commented.

"May I see her?" Vance asked.

"Of course", Ziva answered.

"Well hello cutie!" director Vance said gently and rubbed baby's small cheek.

Ziva gave baby a bottle and sang her a lullaby in Hebrew. Ziva was careful not to put too much weight to her right wrist and Gibbs noticed that.

"You are like a natural mother, Ziva", Vance smiled.

"Children have always been my soft spot", Ziva admitted.

Tony moved right next to Ziva and placed his hands around both girls.

"What about your rule 12?" Vance asked.

"They are not breaking it", Gibbs smiled. "Tony is just being a good friend after yesterday's incident".

"Oh yes, I heard about it", Vance said. "Lieutenant Cavanaugh wishes that you fill a complaint against the officer. He wants him out-finally. Apparently this wasn't the first time when he became violent".

"So do I", Ziva admitted. "I can only guess what happens to those who do not know about their rights. Because I had problems and I am a federal agent. I will fill that complaint against him, if you make sure that he will not bite me."

"Hi guys!" Abby greeted and jumped up and down.

That made everyone wonder, how many cat-pows she had already drank.

"Ziva, I heard and thank God you kick asses", Abby continued and hugged Ziva tightly after finding out that Gibbs was holding the baby.

"Thank you Abby…I cannot breath", Ziva said.

"Oh no, no, no, no" McGee suddenly said.

"What's wrong McGee?" DiNozzo asked.

"An israeli citizen just landed to D.C", McGee answered.

"Let me see", Ziva said. "Nah, do not worry. He is not Mossad and has never been. I have known him since I was a child. He has a son in here and he visits him often."

Everyone sighed of a relief. A Mossad officer would have been a bad thing. Whole team wanted to keep the baby safe.

"Do you think he might have something to do with the baby?" Abby asked.

"Or he knows something?" McGee continued.

"I do not know", Ziva answered. "But if he does, he knows how to find me".

"Have you found out, how the baby got here?" Vance suddenly asked.

"No", DiNozzo admitted. "But we are still working on it. We know for sure, that she didn't come in a normal airplane".

"And we have contacted to all cargo airplanes and so far no luck. We are still waiting one respond though", McGee explained.

Vance just nodded. After that elevator door opened and Ducky came in.

"Oh good, you are here Duck", Gibbs said.

"Missed me already Jethro?" Ducky smiled.

"You have a patient", Gibbs told and pointed to Ziva.

"What can I do for you Ziva?" Ducky asked.

Ziva took her wrist bare and showed it to Ducky.

"Oh my, what happened to you?" Ducky asked.

"I was picked up by the police yesterday. They suspected that I am a child abductor. The police officer was a bit…uh… rough", Ziva answered.

"Yes, I can see. Let's go downstairs. I think I need to take a better look at it", Ducky said.

Ziva stood up and went after Ducky. Gibbs gave the baby to Abby's arms and followed them to the elevator looking like a worried father.

At the morgue:

"Mr. Palmer, get the x-ray ready", Ducky ordered.

"Yes, doctor Mallard. Good morning doctor Mallard! Good morning agent Gibbs! Good morning Ziva", Palmer said.

"Morning Palmer", all three responded.

Ducky took pictures of Ziva's wrist which made her wince in pain. Gibbs gently rubbed Ziva's back. After taking enough pictures, Ducky analyzed them.

"Here is a small hairline fracture. I'm sorry, but you're going to need to keep a cast for six weeks", Ducky explained.

"Can you put it or do I need to go to hospital?" Ziva asked.

"I can do it and Mr. Palmer will be happy to assist", Ducky answered.

"I just practiced it", Palmer told.

Ziva sighed of a relief.

Fifteen minutes later Ziva had blue cast in her right wrist.

"Take Tylenol when you have to and take it easy", Ducky ordered.

Ziva didn't say anything, but nodded in agreement.

"Ducky, what do you think that caused the fracture?" Gibbs asked.

"Well, based on the x-ray, bruises and Ziva's statement I would say that someone grabbed Ziva's wrist and used handcuffs. And I can write doctor's certificate about it, Ducky answered.

"Thank you, Ducky", Ziva said.

Ziva and Gibbs left upstairs. In elevator Gibbs gave Ziva a gentle kiss to her forehead and whispered:

"Everything is going to be okay."

"I hope so", Ziva commented.

At the bullpen:

"What did Ducky say?" Tony asked sounding worried.

Ziva lifted her wrist.

"Oh Ziva", Abby said and gave Ziva extraordinarily gentle hug.

"If you need help, don't hesitate to ask", McGee stated.

Ziva just nodded.

"Well at least we'll get one dirty cop away from the streets", Vance said. "Although I do wish that it wouldn't have had to happen this way."

Few hours later:

"Ziva David?" a young man asked.

"I am", Ziva answered.

"I've got a letter for you. Would you please sign this up?" young man said.

Ziva signed the paper and got a letter.

"Israeli stamp", Ziva murmured.

After Ziva's statement the whole team was around Ziva and staring at the letter.

"Well I guess I should open it", Ziva commented.

What is in that letter? Read and review.

TBC…


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Still don't own anything

Chapter 7

Ziva took gloves and opened the letter. There were Ziva's fingerprints in envelope, but at least there wouldn't be any in letter.

Birth certificate", Ziva said.

Child's name: Talia Rivka Leah Shalit

Date of birth: 14.01.2013

Place of birth: Tel Aviv, Israel

Mother's name: Leah Talia Kasher

Father's name: Aaron Daniel Shalit

"Do you know them?" Gibbs asked.

"Leah was my childhood friend. They moved to Afghanistan when I was 10 and I never saw her again. I do not know Aaron", Ziva answered.

Next Ziva took the letter out of an envelope.

"It is in Hebrew, but I will translate it", Ziva promised.

Ziva read the letter first to herself and her face told that it can't be anything good.

_Tel Aviv, Israel 10.10.2012_

"_Shalom dear Ziva!_

_I hope you remember me. I know it has been years, but I never forgot you, my friend. I always remember our childhood together. I have carried it in my heart all these years._

_If you read this letter, something has happened to me and Aaron. I do not know if you know, what has happened to me later in my life. Ima and abba died and I was forced to return to Israel. I had no other choice but to join the Mossad. I asked about you, but they always said that you are in a mission somewhere. Finally I found out that you had left Israel and Mossad and became American. I am so proud of you!_

_I met an Israeli man named Aaron. He has refused to join Mossad or the army. He has not touched a gun during his entire life. And I am sure you can imagine what Mossad thought about me falling in love with him. I got pregnant and I was recommended to do an abortion. But I could not do it. We have contacted to all our friends everywhere outside Israel. We are ready to move on and abandon our life in Israel. But I am not sure, if it is going to happen. I am writing this just in case something happens to us. _

_We do not want our child to grow up in Israel. I am sure you know what the situation is in here. We want our child to have different kind of a life than we had. We want her or him to be able to be free and do hers or his own decisions. We do not want our child to grow up in the middle of the war and fear. We do not want her or him to touch a gun unless it is an only option. And Aaron agrees with me. We are trying to find our way out of here. But we only have three months left before my due date. It does not look good right now._

_My pregnancy has gotten smoothly without any problems. We do not know the sex. We want you to raise this child, if we cannot. I trust you, Ziva, with all my heart. I trust that you are going to raise this child so that she or he knows Israeli culture, Hebrew and Judaism. I am sure that you will do everything in your power to keep this child with you._

_Shalom my friend,_

_Leah and Aaron_

Letter got everyone quiet.

"There is more", Ziva noticed.

Death certificate

Patients name: Leah Talia Kasher

Date of birth: 18.05.1982

Place of birth: Be'er Sheva, Israel.

Time of death: 14.01.2013

Place of death: Tel Aviv, Israel

Cause of death: complications during childbirth. Strong bleeding started after birth. Uterus was removed, but patient died despite the surgery.

Ziva now had tears in her yes, but she still took last paper from the envelope.

15.01.2013, Tel Aviv, Israel

_Dear Ziva,_

_Like you noticed, the worst has happened. Leah died because of complications during childbirth. But I doubt that is the reason. I did not see any blood in Leah's hospital bed or in her body. There is probably some kind of a crime behind it. At least something what you consider crime. _

_I managed to take my daughter from the hospital. That is why I am in danger too. I know and accept my fate. I am most likely death by the time you get these certificates and letters. _

_I gave our daughter to American man and asked him to make sure you get her. I did not put these papers into baby's basket because of the safety issues._

_Be happy and safe. Take care and love our daughter,_

_Aaron_

Ziva was crying openly which was unusual, but it showed how much Ziva had changed during her years in America. Abby sat right next to her and placed her arms around Ziva. McGee didn't say a word.

"What now?" Tony asked with a quiet tone.

"Official translation", Gibbs answered. "Then fight with social services and court if it comes to that.

"I'll get a translator", McGee said.

"I'll call social services", Ziva stated.

"And I'll put together everything we have", Tony promised.

Gibbs nodded and left to talk to director.

So, mystery solved… But are things so easy? Read and find out


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Own nothing. Thanks for the nice reviews.

Chapter 8

After finding out the truth about Talia, everything had been quiet. No words were said. Gibbs had told Ducky and Palmer about the new information. That's why whole team was scared when they saw an olive-skin woman standing in front of them.

"I am looking for a special agent Anthony DiNozzo", she said.

"You found him", DiNozzo answered.

"Eliana Levy, Hebrew translator. How can I help you?" woman asked.

"I'm special agent Jethro Gibbs. We need an official translation of these documents. And we already know what they include, Gibbs explained.

"You do? Then why do you need me?" Eliana Levy was surprised.

"I am special agent Ziva David", Ziva introduced herself. "I was born in Israel and Hebrew is my native tongue. But I am not sure if social service and judges would accept my translation. I am so close to this case."

"Okay, I understand and I will get to work", Eliana Levy promised.

Gibbs gave documents to Eliana Levy and showed her a table. She started reading papers and pretty soon she mumbled:

"Mossad… I always become angry when I hear or see that word.

"I know the feeling", Ziva commented.

Next hour was quiet. Eliana Levy was translating documents. She looked angry and sad at the same time which didn't surprise anyone knowing where she came from. Ziva was sitting in her chair and watching Talia sleep. DiNozzo was watching Ziva and Talia with a gentle look on his face. McGee was staring his computer, but didn't do anything. Gibbs was watching everyone. It almost looked like he was trying to take picture with his yeas and save it to his brain. There was certain sadness in that scene, but still it was peaceful. No one knew about the future. They could only hope for the best.

Finally a noise interrupted that moment.

"Oh, look who is awake? Do you want milk? But let's change your diaper first", Ziva said gently.

Ziva left the room with a baby and diaper and her arms. Five minutes later she came back.

"You managed to change her diaper?" Gibbs asked.

"Yeah, and I even cleaned he", Ziva answered.

Gibbs nodded and took the baby.

"I can feed her", Gibbs promised. "I want something nice to do for a change."

Ziva just nodded. Gibbs started feeding Talia. He was deep in his thoughts. Memories of his daughter still haunted him. He missed his daughter, but Talia was easing his pain. Gibbs watched Talia's big, brown yeas and smiled. He wished that Ziva can keep the baby. Gibbs knew that she would bring a lot of joy to everyone's life – including his. Gibbs was sure that Talia would help him heal from his demons. No one could ever replace Kelly, but someone else could come to his heart and be there – right next to Kelly, Shannon and Jenny.

"Boss man is smiling", DiNozzo noticed.

"I think Jethro is enjoying", Ducky commented.

"That is good", Ziva said. "His life has not been easy either."

"You would be great grandpa-Gibbs, Gibbs", Abby stated.

"Who knows, maybe I will someday", Gibb stated back.

"Here are the documents", Eliana Levy said and gave the documents to Ziva. "I wish you all the best with the baby. I hope you can keep her. I do not want her to grow up in Israel either. I think we both know how this ends, if she will be returned there".

"Thank you and that is my wish too", Ziva admitted. "Israel and specially Mossad is not my favorite place to raise a child."

"You were part of Mossad?" Eliana Levy stated.

"Yes, I was a Mossad officer. My friend Jenny, who used to be a director in here, got me a position as a liaison officer. That changed my life and eventually opened my yeas. I realized that life has so much to offer to me. I resigned after my mission in Somalia. It almost cost me my life by the way. I become an US citizen and finally special agent", Ziva told her story.

"Forgive me my curiosity, but was Eli David your relative?" Eliana Levy asked.

"He was my father", Ziva answered. "You knew him?"

"I knew who he was", Eliana Levy admitted. "My brother joined Mossad".

"I do not know if I should be sorry or…?" Ziva stated.

"Well, I am sorry for him, I admit. Ima and abba were not happy either", Eliana Levy told. "But I must go now. Here is my number. I wish that you will inform me how this ends".

Ziva nodded and promised:

"I will. It was nice meeting you. Although I do wish that this would have happened under different circumstances".

"So do I, but have a nice day despite all off this!" Eliana Levy wished.

"Have a nice day too! And thank you for your help", Ziva responded.

Two hours later:

"Okay, so this baby's identity and nationality has been confirmed?" social worker asked.

"Yes", Gibbs answered simply.

"Her name is Talia Rivka Leah Shalit", Ziva told.

Social worker wrote the information down and continued:

"And what is her nationality?"

"Israeli", Ziva admitted.

"Okay, that leaves us one option: she will be returned to Israel and to his parents", social worker stated. "I'll sign the papers. Will you handle the rest?"

"Talia does not have parents", Ziva told. "Here is her mother's death certificate. I will also give you Talia's birth certificate and two letters. First is written by Talia's both parents and the second one is written by her father. They will tell you the truth and parent's request. They were written in Hebrew, but have now been translated to English by an official translator Eliana Levy.

Social worker took the papers, but the look in her face told that there would be a fight. But it was a fight that both Gibbs and Ziva were intended to win.

"This doesn't change anything. She is not American. I'm sure she has relatives there or if not, an orphanage will take her. She will probably be adopted. I'm sorry agent's Gibbs and David, but this is my final word", social worker said and signed the papers.

"Yours maybe, but no ours. We will fight as long as it takes. She is not going back to Israel", Gibbs said.

"I agree", Leon Vance suddenly stated from the door.

Everyone was quiet for a while and finally social worker said:

"And who are you? Because in case you are not related to this, I am going to have to ask you to leave."

"My name is Leon Vance and I am a director of this agency", Vance told. "So I do think that I have a right to be here."

After that Ziva continued:

"I have one question for you and I wish you answer truthfully. Do you know anything about Mossad?"

"No", social worker answered. "But I'm sure it's not as bad as you think."

Ziva took off her sweatshirt, lifted her tank top and showed her back, chest and arms.

"What do you see?" Ziva wanted to know.

"Scars" social worker stated.

"I have these scars because of Mossad. I was part of it and believe me, it is awful. I went to Somalia to eliminate terrorists…" Ziva started.

"That is good", social worker said. "So Mossad is not bad".

"She wasn't finished yet. Be quiet and listen", Gibbs said.

"Keep your agents under control and tell them to let me go. I have children to take care of. Her fate is solved", social almost shouted.

"I can't do that, because I agree with agents Gibbs and David. This is something you need to hear." Vance stated tightly. "Continue, agent David."

"Like I said, I was sent to Somalia. I had only one man left to kill and after that my mission would be over. But I got caught and I was held as a hostage for months. I was abused physically, emotionally and sexually because I did not tell them anything about NCIS. I was prepared to die. I even accepted my fate. I never thought I would live through it. I suffered and I was hurt. I only wanted to die.

But I did not, because I have family in here: agents Jethro Gibbs, Anthony DiNozzo and Timothy McGee and forensic specialist Abigail Sciuto, medical examiner Donald Mallard and his assistant Jimmy Palmer and director Leon Vance. Without them I would be dead. Gibbs, Tony and Tim came to Somalia to eliminate terrorists and also to find out what really happened to me. Tony and Tim were taken as hostages too, but only because they wanted. They knew that it was their only option. They were hurt too, but they did not care. But they did not know that I am alive. When they found out that, they saved me. Tony and Tim put up a fight despite their injuries. Gibbs shot last terrorists and I was free. They saved me, but Mossad did not care.

Mossad officers are trained to be cold-blooded killers. Their only mission is to kill. I can kill 18 different ways with a paperclip or even with a credit card if I have to. I can build a bomb. Mossad does good things too, I admit it. But the way they do it, is not good: some agents get killed; some of them get physical or emotional scars. Usually both, but the emotional side is not easy to repair. You can get stitches and casts, but Mossad agents are trained to be tough. They are not allowed to cry, be weak or show emotions. Hate and revenge are the only emotions that Mossad officers are given a permission to feel.

It took me years to learn that it is okay to show every emotion and talk about my feelings. When I came here, I wanted to run away every time when someone tried to touch me or asked me how I felt. I hated hugs and I could not control my acts. I have been in NCIS for almost eight years now. Now I let people hug me and I am more mature and calm. I do not use violence as a surviving technique anymore. I am still not very good at talking, but I have given myself a permission to cry and even be vulnerable. I can tell my story now and show that I am hurt. I will always carry these scars with me. I have tears in my yeas, but years ago I would not have had them. And I would not have been able to talk about this. Because in able to talk about these kind of things, you have to know how you feel and you have to admit and accept your feelings. My father was a director of Mossad until he died. He thought me more as a soldier than a daughter, Ziva told her story.

"This is what Ziva looked like when we rescued her. And this is how Tony and Tim looked like after Somalia, Gibbs said and tossed pictures to table so that social worker saw them. "And this is the place where Ziva was held."

"So with all due respect, do you want Talia to go through same things than agent David did? Vance asked.

"I'm sorry, but I can't change my mind by seeing scars you have got as an adult", social worker said.

"Do you want to know what it is like to grow up in Mossad?" Ziva asked. "I can show you, but I need a bit time."

Ziva took her phone and made a call:

"Tony, can you go to my place and bring me a brown, heavy and big box? It is in my closet."

"Sure", Tony promised.

What is in that box? Find out…


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I only own Talia and social worker :/

Chapter 9

Fifteen minutes later Tony came in carrying a box and asked:

"Did I bring right box? And what do you have in here?"

"Yes, Tony, thank you", Ziva answered. "And you will see what it is inside this."

Tony nodded and was about to leave when Ziva said:

"No Tony, please stay".

Those were the only words Tony needed to hear. He sat down right next to Ziva and was ready to offer support if needed.

Ziva opened the box, sighed, said something in Hebrew and took first item out.

It was a knife. Tony, Gibbs and Vance knew that Ziva usually had one with her. And they all knew what Mossad was capable of. But Ziva's explanation still surprised them:

"This is my first knife. I was four when I got it. It was my fourth birthday when my self-defense-lessons begun. That was my father's decision and either I or my mother had nothing to say about that. My father took me outside our home and Mossad officers started to teach me how to use knife. It might sound innocent, but it was not. It was not a lesson about how to handle a knife so that I will not hurt myself. I needed to learn how to use knife as a self-defense and even kill with it, if I have to. And I was four! I was still a child. Do you want Talia to go through the same thing? Because it is going to happen and there is nothing no one can do to stop it.

"It is social workers problem in Israel, not mine, not yours and no one else in this room", social worker shot her opinion.

"Social work in Israel is not going to stop it. It is considered as normal thing in there. I know it is not easy to understand it, but I know. I grew up in that region", Ziva told and took next item to her hand. "This is a photograph of me. I am learning how to use bigger knife. And I am only five. And no one said anything. They were proud of me."

Everyone watched a picture of Ziva as a child. She was wearing camouflaged pants, brown t-shirt and green scarf. She had a knife in her hand and she was about to throw it. Gibbs, Vance and Tony looked quite pale even though they suspected this. But social worker showed no emotions.

"And this is the knife", Ziva showed.

Tony looked really pale and same thing could be said about Gibbs and Vance. They were in shock, because the knife was big and they couldn't imagine giving it to a child.

"And next picture", Ziva continued. "I am still only six years old and I am learning how and where to kick and hit so that I can defend myself even against bigger men and women. I started lessons with other children, but pretty soon they realized that I was like a little soldier so I started fighting with adults. Sometimes I won, sometimes not."

Ziva tossed pictures to table and after a while she said:

"And this is what I looked like after one hard lesson. Here in America the child would be placed to a foster care, but in Israel it did not happen. These kinds of things are a sign that the child still needs practice. And it is not a crime or even wrong."

Ziva looked awful in that picture. She had multiple scratches in her face, hands and legs. Her face was swollen and she was clearly in pain. Her clothes were covered with blood.

"I fight against a woman who about two times bigger than I. It was a first test if I could be a good soldier or Mossad officer."

Ziva wiped tears away from her yeas. She knew that she needed to continue if she wanted to keep Talia.

After that Ziva took a gun out of the box. Social worker stood up, but Gibbs pulled her back.

"It is not loaded", Ziva said. "But this is the gun I got when I was nine. I was like a child soldier. I did not attend to war, but I prepared to do so later in my life."

Next item was a paper. There were times and numbers in it.

"These tell how fast I shot for example ten targets down or how many targets of twenty I got down", Ziva explained.

In next picture Ziva was in a ballet costume. She was surrounded by two other children and a woman.

"This is my mother Rivka and my siblings Ari and Talia. My father Eli is not in this picture, because he never came to any of my performances. I was a soldier to him, not a daughter. I was not allowed to be a child in his yeas", Ziva explained meaning of that picture.

Tony let a small smile come to his face. Ziva looked cute in a ballet costume. But after that picture Tony didn't smile anymore, because Ziva took another gun out of the box and told that it was her next gun.

"Here fathers are proud when their children have good grades from school or are good in some hobby or behaving well. But in Israel it is normal to be proud if your child can shoot well. My father was proud to give me this."

Next item was another paper. It was a picture and instruction to something. Tony, Gibbs and Vance all had a clue of what it was. And unfortunately they were right. Ziva was sitting in ground building something.

"I am ten and I am building a bomb. Another reason for my father to be proud", Ziva told.

Social worker seemed to be scared.

"After this my mother took me and Talia with her and left my father. Ari was already in his own missions. My mother had enough and she wanted different kind of a childhood to us. But I did not know how to be a child. I did not know anything about being innocent. My childhood was already over. I never got a change to be vulnerable child. My mother was good to us and she tried her best, but my father was a powerful man. He became more dangerous later in his life. We were allowed to laugh as a child and somehow my father maybe even enjoyed hearing it. I would have wanted to cuddle to my father's lap and fell asleep against his chest, but I never dared to do it. My childhood is not something I want anyone to go through. I was not forced to join the army or Mossad, but I was trained to be a killer since I was four. That was the only way of living I knew. Having a family or stay alive to adulthood was not something I had in my mind every day. I did not know how to show my feelings. Sometimes I only had death in my heart. I wanted to fight for my country", Ziva told. "And this is next picture. I am sixteen and going into an army."

Ziva was in army uniform. She had a helmet in her head and she was carrying a rifle.

"My sister did not join the army or the Mossad, but this is what happened to her anyway", Ziva said and showed an article and picture of suicide-bombing.

Next picture was from a gravestone. There read Talia David 1984-2000.

"My sister died in Hamas suicide-bombing when she was sixteen. Hamas also killed my mother. That caused me to fight even more. I went for several missions all over the world and I managed to save lives, including US soldiers and a former director of this agency. That gave me a little happiness to my life, Ziva stated."

Ziva tossed rest of the pictures to the table. They were taken from her in every kind of places and situations. In every picture she had some kind of an injury. After that Ziva put a helmet and an army uniform, bullet proof vest and boots to table. They all had signs of bullet holes and blood. Last picture was clearly taken in London. Ziva was smiling, but she still had a cast in her finger and plaster in her forehead.

"There is one picture I want to show you, Ziva begun.

It was a picture of Ziva and Jenny standing in front of some building. They were both injured.

"This is Jenny. She was my first friend. I saved her life in Cairo and she saved mine later by arranging me to come here. I would not be alive without Jenny."

"She was one kind of a woman", Gibbs suddenly said. "I knew her years and right now I am thankful that she brought Ziva here."

"Me too", Tony and Vance admitted.

"This is my life", Ziva stated. "And if you have not noticed, these are not typical pictures. Usually people have pictures of their children when they are dancing, drawing, swimming, smiling, sitting in someone's lap, learning how to ride a bike or a car and so on. But mine are full of guns, knives, bombs, injuries and death.

I am okay now. I do not consider myself dangerous anymore. It took over four years for me to realize that I do not have to be a cold-blooded killer to survive or find happiness. In Somalia the killer part in me died. I do not have death in my heart anymore. Gibbs said it to me, but I did not believe it immediately. But after I resigned from Mossad and started studying to become US citizen, I finally realized how much I have changed. I allowed myself to be happy and to care about other people. I even learned to love.

Now I just wish to live a long, happy life with my family. It has taken a lot of patient from my family in here to teach me normal life. I have not been the easiest student."

"But that is why we all love you", Tony said.

"You are one of the bravest women I have met", Gibbs said. "You're beautiful, yes, but also one hell of fighter. You have saved my life…

"And mine", Tony said. "Shutting up not boss."

"Like I said, you have saved my life, and many others. And it has been an honor for me to be part of your life."

"Yes, you have thought us so much new things and I would be lost without you. I was lost when you were gone. The hell, whole team was lost. This place wasn't the same without you."

"Those months when you were gone, felt longer. I had to push everyone further all the time and I don't want to do that ever again", Vance said.

Ziva just nodded and continued after that:

"I do not want Talia to go through this. I want her to live free and happy life. I want her to feel safe all the time even without a knife and a gun. I do not want her to grow up as a cold-blooded killer. And I do not want her to learn how to love when she is an adult. That is something I want her to learn as a child. I want her to feel loved. I want her to able to cuddle when she wants. She has to learn that she can show her emotions and talk about them instead keeping them inside. I do not want Talia to grow up in Israel in the middle of the fear and war."

"You were born in over thirty years ago. I'm sure it's not as bad anymore", social worker said.

"It has not changed. And it will not change. Talia's mother was part of Mossad and Talia will be too. There are not social workers or foster parents to keep her safe. If Talia will be returned to Israel, it will be against her parent's wish. And this is going to be her life too."

Social worker didn't become any softer in her opinion, because:

"I'm sorry what happened to you, miss. David, I really am. But this doesn't change my opinion. She must be returned immediately. Israel is her home. Good bye!"

"She will not go back!" Ziva said with tears in her yeas. "She is not safe in there. I want to raise her and give her a good and safe home. She will be surrounded by a family in here. And her family will love her. That would not happen in Israel."

"You have to respect and obey same the same law despite being federal agent. Return her or I will make sure that you face some sort of a charges. I will not change my opinion and I'm willing to fight against you, social worker shouted.

"And so will we", Tony said.

"We know the law too and we will do everything in our power to keep this child safe", Gibbs continued.

"We will fight as long as we have to", Ziva stated.

"And be informed that we will use every method we can think of. And we have power too", Vance threatened.

"We'll see you in court!" Ziva, Tony, Gibbs and Vance shouted back.

Social worker went out and slammed the door. Ziva was crying and Talia had woken up. Tony wrapped her arms around Ziva, Gibbs was standing behind her and baby Talia was in Vance's arms. He had found a bottle.

"I'm sorry, little Talia", Vance said gently. "We will take care of you. You don't have to be afraid."

"How did it go?" Abby and McGee wanted to know.

"I threatened social worker", Vance told.

"Oh dear", Ducky said.

"Well, thank God this is a federal agency", Palmer stated.

"Yes, we will put up a fight!" Abby commented.

Everyone nodded. Suddenly Abby noticed the things in table.

"What are these things?" she asked.

"My life", Ziva answered.

How will team react? What will happen in court? And no, I don't have anything against social workers. I've worked with them. I'm just building up some drama.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: still don't own NCIS. Sorry my possible mistakes, weird words and typing errors. Hope you understand! A greeting from Finland's snowing winter! Enjoy!

Chapter 10

"Your…your…life? Abby managed to say after been quiet for almost five minutes.

"Yes, this is what my life was before NCIS", Ziva stated.

"Knives and guns?" McGee was surprised. "I know you needed them in Mossad, but why are you holding them as a child?

"I got my first knife when I was four. That was the start of my training. And this gun was given to me when I was nine", Ziva explained. "This is really my childhood. You can watch and touch them if you like. These are in quite good order. I will answer to all your questions."

"Where did you get these know?" Abby asked.

"I took them with me when I left Israel. I did not know that my father had kept them. I do not know why he did it. I was about to leave them behind, but then I decided otherwise. I still do not know why. But I would not have been ready to face these earlier. But now my demons do not hunt me so much anymore", Ziva answered.

McGee and Abby started watching pictures and items. They seemed sad, surprised, upset and even tired.

"You look beaten in this picture", Abby pointed.

"Yes, I am, Ziva admitted. "I had a training session with a woman who was about half bigger than I was."

"Are you building a bomb in this picture?" McGee asked.

"Yes", Ziva answered. "All these pictures show my injuries from all my missions."

"I remember you told me that you were about sixteen when you joined the army", Abby said. "Is this your uniform?"

Ziva nodded and continued:

"Yes and it shows what my life was in army and in war."

"This shouldn't be surprise to me", McGee commented.

"But it still does", Abby finished sentence. "I mean we knew where you come from."

"Yes, and we know what Mossad is capable of, but still", McGee said. "Were you ever a child?"

"Yes, when I was very little. But I was never girly, more like a tomboy. I would have been able to be a child when my mother left my father and took me and Tali with her. But I did not know how", Ziva said.

"I know you have said that you volunteered to join Mossad, but I can't help thinking that this had something to do with your decision", Abby commented and showed all items in table.

"Yes, I did not know anything else but this. I had already gotten education to that direction. I would have been able to say no, but I do not know what kind of a life I would have gotten. Would my life have been easier? I do not know", Ziva admitted.

Ziva had few tears in her yeas. Abby pulled her into a tight hug.

"Oh Ziva", Abby said gently. "I have always kept you as a brave woman. But now even more."

"Thank you, I appreciate that", Ziva commented.

McGee gave Ziva a hug.

"I don't know what to say", he admitted. "But we love you the way you are."

"This makes me sad", Abby said. "But it makes me respect you even more."

"I agree", McGee stated. "I've known from the beginning what a fighter you are and now I understand even better where you got that from."

"Your past is in this table, but your future is around you. And that is all that matters. I thank God that you are here", Gibbs said.

"Don't thank God, thank Jenny", Tony commented.

Tony's comment got everyone laugh.

"I would if I could", Gibbs commented smiling.

Despite his smile there was still something sad in his yes.

Ziva started putting all her things back to box and finally closed it.

"I think this little one wants you", Vance said.

Ziva took Talia to her arms.

"How about we go to break room? That is more comfortable place. No offence to your office, director. But I think we all need something to eat and drink", Abby suggested.

"I have to change Talia's diaper", Ziva commented. "Bu I will come after that."

"Can I change her diaper?" Abby asked.

"Sure", Ziva promised.

"We'll take this box to morgue", Palmer and Ducky promised.

"Good idea", Gibbs said. "No one will go there."

Abby and Ziva went to bathroom.

"I look awful", Ziva said and started cleaning her face.

"You look beautiful", Abby stated.

Abby gently undressed Talia and tried to clean her. Talia started kicking wildly with her small legs.

"Ah, you little ninja", Abby said. "Are you enjoying teasing aunt Abby?"

"Aunt Abby?" Ziva commented smiling.

"What else would I be?" Abby asked innocently.

"Well I think aunt Abby will go just well", Ziva smiled. "Uncle Tony sounds good".

Abby started laughing and continued:

"Well, how about uncle Ducky, uncle Tim or uncle Jimmy?"

"Grandpa Gibbs", Ziva smiled.

"He will enjoy that", Abby suspected.

"Yeah, I am sure of that", Ziva admitted.

After trying a while Abby managed to change Talia's diaper. Together they dressed Talia.

"Wait, I will fix my make-up", Ziva said.

Abby took Talia to her arms while Ziva fixed her look. After that they left the bathroom.

In the break room:

Talia didn't go back to sleep immediately like she usually did. Instead she watched everyone with her big, brown yeas.

"Yes sweetie, this is your family, Ziva smiled. "There is Gibbs, Vance, Tony, Tim, Ducky, Jimmy and Abby. We are a bit weird family and you will learn it."

"Gibbs looks tough and sometimes even scary, but he already likes you. Inside he is softie and he has a big heart. Timmy is like a soft teddy bear, he is kind and he will teach you everything about computers. Tony, he knows everything about movies. I'm sure he will start your education soon. If you ever hurt yourself, Ducky and Jimmy will take care of you. Ducky has lot of stories in his head. You will never get bored with him. Jimmy is funny, maybe you will learn to find places together. And Leon Vance, he keeps us all under control. And your mommy is a beautiful ninja. She won't let anyone hurt you", Abby introduced.

"Abby forgot one person, herself", Ziva continued and rubbed Talia's hair. "Abby is really happy and full of energy. She is always smiling and really shows how much she cares and loves. She will teach you the power of hugs"

"No one is going to take you away", Gibbs promised.

"That person would have to go through us", Tony and McGee said.

"But I still have to ask: What happens now?" Ziva asked.

"We'll to court", Gibbs answered.

"And I will personally make sure that the judge is capable of doing the right decisions.

Talia was unaware of everything what was happening around her and she just enjoyed all the attention she was getting. She got food, clean clothes and diapers when she needed them. And if she wanted to be holded, someone always took her. And those are the only things that mattered to her.

"I am still scared that I am going to lose her. I already love her. I never thought that I would be capable of feeling such a thing", Ziva admitted.

"Ziver, look at me", Gibbs said. "We will fight. Her place is in here, with us".

"You are not alone", McGee promised.

"Yeah, you have the director of NCIS, three federal agents, forensics specialist and ME and his assistant around you", Tony explained.

"We are not easy to go through", Ducky said.

"I don't even want to imagine putting Gibbs out of my way", Palmer mumbled.

"And who wants to know my bad side?" Abby commented.

"That would be no one who knows you", Ziva admitted.

"And since when has this group started giving up on something they know is right?" Vance asked.

"Never", everyone said at the same time.

Suddenly there was a man standing right front of them.

"Leon Vance, Leroy Jethro Gibbs, Anthony DiNozzo and Ziva David", he asked.

"Yes, we are", Vance said and pointed himself, Gibbs, Ziva and Tony.

"You have been sued", the man explained.

"Based on what grounds?" Gibbs wanted to know.

"Counteracting and threatening social worker and abduction", the man answered. "SECNAV has been informed. Someone will come and get the baby".

After that everyone went quiet. Ziva started crying and also Abby had tears in her yes. Rest of the team was quiet and scared. Their worst nightmare was making its presence known. Suddenly Vance's phone started ringing.

"Leon Vance", he answered. "Yes, we were just informed. Yes, they are with me. We'll see you in MTAC".

Haha, am I been mean or what? Shorter chapter, but will give you hint about future and what is going to happen.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything. I'm sorry it took so long for me to update. My computer broke and it took a bit time for me to get a new one. And I also lost everything what was in that computer – including this fanfiction. But I hope it was worth to wait, enjoy!

Chapter 11

Ziva, Tony, Gibbs and Vance walked to MTAC. Ziva was carrying Talia. They didn't know what was going to happen. SECNAV was SECNAV. Conversation with him could go either good or bad way. They could only hope for the best and be scared for the worst. When they went to MTAC, they saw that SECNAV's face was already there and he didn't look happy.

"Good evening, director Vance and special agents Gibbs, DiNozzo and David! I received a phone call and to be honest, I'm disappointed of that. Threatening and counteracting social worker and abduction. I would have expected more from all of you", he almost shouted.

"With all due respect, sir, can we explain?" DiNozzo asked.

SECNAV just nodded. Ziva started to explain:

"This is Talia Rivka Leah Shalit. She is almost four weeks old and she is the one we are talking about. We did not abduct her. Almost a week ago we were investigating a murder of a petty officer. I heard a small noise near our crime scene. And I found her. She was sleeping in a basket. When we started to process her things, we found a protection coin or jeweler, call it what you like and a badge. All the personal info was destroyed, but I still recognized them. They both were a link to Mossad. Badge belonged to a Mossad officer and the jeweler is given to every child who is somehow connected to Mossad. We informed social service immediately, but they refused to take the baby before we know her name, age and nationality. We have been her care givers ever since. Couple of days later I got a letter from Israel. There was Talia's birth certificate, her mother's death certificate and two letters. Talia's mother Leah Kasher was my childhood friend. She moved to Afghanistan with her family when we were ten and I never saw her again. I did not know that she had returned to Israel and that she had joined Mossad. Leah fell in love with a man called Aaron Shalit. Aaron did not belong to the army or Mossad. He had refused to touch a gun. Because of that people did not watch their relationship with a good eye. Leah got pregnant and refused to do abortion despite being told so. Then the problems started. Leah and Aaron wanted to start a new life and find their way out of Israel. They contacted to all of their friends outside Israel. They were ready to leave their life, friends and family's behind. But they did not succeed. Right before their due date, Leah found out where I am and they agreed to give Talia to me if something happens to them. Leah died during childbirth or that was the official cause of dead. Aaron managed to get Talia out of the hospital and got her an official birth certificate. We do not know about Aaron's fate, but he is most likely dead because of what he did. He only wanted to do what he and Leah decided. They did not want their child to grow up in Israel and Mossad. They wanted their daughter to be safe and able to live free. They wanted Talia to have a different kind of a childhood than any of us did. Their biggest wish was that Talia could make her own decisions and stay away from guns. Aaron gave Talia to an American man and told him to make sure that I get the baby. We gave both documents and letters to an official translator and she translated them. Then we contacted to social services again. Social worker said that Talia must be returned to Israel immediately. She did not want to respect parent's wishes. I told her that there would not be a social worker to protect her in Israel. I gave her evidences of that by showing my own childhood items. I showed my first knife which I got when I was four. I got my first gun when I was nine. I showed that too and pictures of me after training lessons or missions. I still have my army uniform, bullet proof vest and helmet. And they are full of bulled holes and marks and dried blood. I was more open than I have ever been. But that was not enough. She does not understand what kind of a life and future Talia would get in Israel. I do not want Talia to return to Israel. I am willing to raise her and respect her parent's wishes. And the social worker threatened us first. She said that she would sue me if I don't respect and obey the same law."

"We said that we have power too", Tony added.

"And that we will use every method we can think of", Gibbs continued.

"And that we will fight as long as we have too and that we'll see in court", Vance finished.

"You will have my full support in everything. To my opinion you haven't done anything wrong", SECNAV promised. "The word Mossad makes me feel sick."

"Join the club, everyone commented.

"Who is the new director by the way?" SECNAV asked.

Everyone just chuckled their shoulders.

"Process was not finished when I left Israel. And to be honest, I do not even want to know. The less I hear from Mossad, the better", Ziva confessed.

"I totally understand, agent David", SECNAV commented.

"So, do we have a permission not to give Talia away?" Vance wanted to make sure.

"Yes", SECNAV answered. "I will send you a written document of that within ten minutes. So wait the fax and if someone comes before that, make her or him wait. And take care of each other! I really hope you can keep that cutie. She will bring so much joy to your lives."

Ten minutes later:

"Here it is", Tony said. "I think I'll give that to you director".

"How did it go?" Abby nervously asked.

"We have his full support", Ziva told.

"No one is taking her anywhere", Tony added.

"I have a written document of that right here", Vance said.

"And now what?" McGee wanted to know.

"We wait", Gibbs answered.

Few hours wen well. Talia got a bottle and diaper change. Suddenly a woman came and said:

"Mia Donald from social services. I came to pick up the abducted baby."

"She isn't going anywhere. Talia Rivka Leah Shalit was not abducted. We are respecting her parent's wishes what your co-worker didn't do. We haven't done anything wrong. We have secretary of navy's written document of that in here", Vance told.

Mia Donald took the document and read it.

"Fine, but you still have to come to court tomorrow", she said.

After Mia Dickerson was gone, Gibbs commented:

"It has been a long day. Ziver, you and Talia are going to stay with me. Leon and Tony, we'll see in court at 10.00"

Ziva just nodded.

In Gibb's house:

"Ziver, go to shower. I'll take care of Talia. And you'll have my bed", Gibbs promised.

Ziva went to shower and let her tear's fell. It wasn't usual for her, but now she was scared. She didn't want to lose Talia.

Hour later Ziva was in bed Talia right next to her. But she didn't sleep. She was fussing in bed and a small cry came out from her mouth.

"Ziver, try to sleep, Gibbs gently said. "I will protect you both".

"I am scared, Gibbs", Ziva admitted.

"I know, Gibbs commented and placer his hands around Ziva. "But we will all be there. I suspect that McGee, Abby, Duck and Palmer won't stay away either. Which is good because we will put them to testify if we have to."

Next morning in court:

"All rise with the honorable Natalia Green".

Everyone stood up and sat down when told so.

"People versus Leon Vance, Leroy Jethro Gibbs, Anthony DiNozzo and Ziva David. Charged with threatening, counteracting and abduction. How do you respond?" the judge asked.

"Not guilty, your honor", they all answered.

"Prosecutor may start", Judge Green said.

"Leon Vance, Leroy Jethro Gibbs, Anthony DiNozzo and Ziva David are holding an Israeli minor with them even though they have been told to return her immediately. And they threatened social worker by saying that they have power and methods to harm her. And they threatened to sue her. And Miss David threatened social worker with guns and knives. I will call social worker Tanya Wilson to testify", prosecutor started.

Tanya Wilson stood up and walked to stand.

"Miss Wilson, could you please tell me happened?" prosecutor asked.

"I was called to NCIS. They had found a baby who might be Israeli. I told them to get evidence of child's nationality and that we will meet after that. Few days later I got a call from them. I went there and I was told that minor Talia Shalit is Israeli. I ordered her to be returned immediately. They refused to do so. Miss David took several guns and knives from box and threatened me with them. And when I was leaving, they all shouted that they have power to put me down and that they won't hesitate to us that. I was scared for my life", social worker Wilson explained.

"Thank you, no further questions", prosecutor said.

"Miss Wilson, do you understand why Miss David showed you pictures, guns, knives, army uniform, bullet prove vest and helmet to you?" counselor Freedman asked.

"To threaten me and to show that she is scary", social worker Wilson answered without hesitation.

"What do you know about Mossad, Miss Wilson?" Freedman continued.

"Objection. How is this relevant?" prosecutor shouted.

"Overruled", judge said.

"That they are good people who help to take terrorist away", Miss Wilson explained.

"Are you aware of the violence they use? And that they put lives in danger? And that tey really don't help their own people when they are in danger?" counselor continued.

"No, no one told me that", Miss Wilson claimed.

"Did Miss David told you why she showed those items to you?" counselor asked.

"She said something but I was so scared that I only wanted to get away from that situation", Miss Wilson answered.

"Isn't it child's right to grow up in safe and stable environment?" counselor wanted to know.

"Yes", Miss Wilson admitted.

"Does safe environment include guns, knives, violence and early death?" counselor asked.

"Objection!" prosecutor shouted.

"Overruled, but get to point counselor. Miss Wilson please answer the question", Judge Green said.

"No", Miss Wilson answered.

"Did you threaten Leon Vance, Leroy Jethro Gibbs, Anthony DiNozzo and Ziva David?" counselor wanted to know.

"I said that I will sue them if they don't do as I say", Miss Wilson told.

"Thank you. No further questions. I will call Leon Vance, Leroy Jethro Gibbs, Anthony DiNozzo and Ziva David to testify", counselor said.

"I want to make this as quickly as possible so you can all come here at the same time", Judge Green ordered.

Vance, Gibbs, Tony and Ziva went to stand.

"How did Talia Shalit come to your custody?" counselor begun.

"I heard noise near our crime scene and I found her and brought her to lab", Ziva answered.

"How did you find out that this child might be Israeli?" counselor asked.

"Our forensics specialist Abigail Sciuto found a badge and jewelry from her basket. I used to work in Mossad so I recognized them", Ziva explained.

"Did you threat Miss Wilson with a gun or knife, Miss David?" counselor wanted to know.

"No, absolutely not. I told that gun is not loaded and that I will show them to prove what kind of a life Talia would get in Israel. And I also showed pictures from my childhood and from my missions so that Miss Wilson would understand that Talia will be injured in Mossad. And that was also my reason to show my army uniform, vest and helmet. Because they really tell story about Israel. And what is the other side of Mossad. They do good things too, but their way of doing it is not safe. I told that Mossad officers are trained to be cold-blooded killers and how that effected to me. And that I was more like a soldier than a daughter to my own father. If Miss Wilson listened me, she should know all the things she denied to know", Ziva told.

"Mister Vance, Gibbs and DiNozzo, is this all true?" counselor asked.

"Yes", they all answered.

"Ziva told her story really openly", Tony added.

"We have known her for years and we all know Mossad, but still we got new information", Gibbs explained.

"And she made her motives perfectly clear", Vance finished.

"Tell me about the abduction", counselor said.

"Talia's birth parents Leah Kasher and Aaron Shalit didn't want their child to grow up in Israel and they agreed that if something happens to them, they want Ziva to raise her. They made it perfectly clear in their letters", Gibbs explained.

Judge nodded.

"Talia's mother is dead for sure and probably her father too. Or at least he will not be found", Ziva added.

"So we are just respecting her parent's wishes", Vance finished.

"And did you threaten Miss Wilson?" counselor asked.

"No, we did not", Ziva answered. "She threatened to sue me if I do not do as she wants and we responded.

"We said that we know the law and that we will do everything in our power to keep Talia with us", Tony explained.

"No further questions", counselor said.

Prosecutor stood up and was about to start questioning but judge opened her mouth:

"I have seen and heard enough. I have read the documents and heard everything. There hasn't been any crime. Miss Wilson started so called threatening's. And minor Talia Shalit has not been abducted. She was found and Ziva David, Leon Vance, Leroy Jethro Gibbs and Anthony DiNozzo are just keeping her safe. I have dealt with Mossad a couple of times during my career. And neither of those experiences have been good. I'm dismissing every charges. Custody hearing will be held in family court. I'm ordering social worker to interview everyone and make investigation about environment Talia is living in. Talia Shalit remains in your custody and I will make sure that social worker understands this situation."

Everyone gathered together. This was one step towards right solution.

TBC…


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I still don't own NCIS.

Chapter 12:

Few days went by and life continued normally. Well, as normally as it can be in NCIS. Three murders in two days was never good. But luckily they had been quite easy cases. No one didn't miss hard cases with several lying suspects, difficult and dangerous situations or evidences which didn't lead into any particular direction. Right now they didn't have murders to solve, but instead they had lots of paperwork.

The whole thing with Talia was giving them both joy and stress. Everyone was starting to love her and she was clearly starting to love them. And the bond between Ziva and Talia had become beautiful and strong. Everyone wished that the positive and right decision would be made soon.

From an understandable reason the past week has been tough to whole team. So in one particular cold morning DiNozzo asked:

"Why can't people stop murdering each other for a week?"

"Because then we wouldn't have work to do", McGee answered.

"Yes, but I could totally live without murders for a week", DiNozzo continued.

"I agree", both Ziva and Gibbs mumbled.

"When is the social worker going to call?" Ziva was getting impatience. "I want this to be over."

"Soon Ziver, I promise", Gibbs said. "Because if they don't contact soon, I'm going to do it."

Almost as an answer Ziva's phone started ringing.

"Special agent Ziva David", she answered. "Yes, that is correct. Yes, I have been waiting you to take contact. Yes, that is fine. I will tell them. Thank you! Yes, see you later. Bye!"

"Was it the social worker?" all three men asked at the same time.

"Yes", Ziva answered. "She wants to meet us today. So I have to tell Abby, Ducky, Jimmy and Vance."

"I already heard", Vance suddenly said. "And I'm ready to speak whenever you need me."

Ziva took her phone and called Abby:

"Good morning Abby! Social worker is coming today. So I am going to need you."

Same information was given to Ducky and Palmer too.

Later that day:

Security man escorted an older woman to bullpens.

"Good afternoon! My name is Ella Anderson and I'm a social worker. I'm looking for Ziva David".

"I'm special agent Jethro Gibbs. Ziva is changing a diaper, but will be joining us soon", Gibbs told. "You can wait and sit here if you like."

Ella Anderson nodded and sat down.

"I am Ziva David and you are probably looking for me", Ziva introduced herself.

"Yes, Ella Anderson", social worker replied and shook hands with Ziva.

"We can go to conference room", Gibbs said. "I'll call everyone there."

Ziva was shaking while walking to conference room.

"It will be okay", DiNozzo encouraged Ziva and gave her a kiss to her cheek.

Ten minutes later:

"Okay, let's start. I want all of you to tell your name, what you do and when did you meet Miss David. I just want to know who I am dealing with", Ella Anderson ordered. "You were Jethro Gibbs, right?"

"Yes", Gibbs said. "I met Ziver almost eight years ago when she came to this country because of her brother. A little after that she was transferred to my team."

"I'm Leon Vance and I met agent David almost five years ago when I started as a director of this agency", Vance told.

"I'm Doctor Donald Mallard, known as Ducky to this team, Ducky introduced herself. "I work as a medical examiner in here. I met Ziva about same time as Jethro."

"Forensics specialist Abigail Sciuto, or Abby usually", Abby continued. "I met Ziva almost eight years ago so about same time as Ducky and Gibbs."

"Special agent Anthony DiNozzo, but you can call me Tony", DiNozzo said. "I'm pretty sure I was first who met Zee-Vah. She walker to bullpens almost eight years ago."

"Assistant medical examiner Jimmy Palmer. I met Ziva about two weeks later than doctor Mallard", Palmer told.

"And then last, but not least. Special agent Timothy McGee, or Tim like I prefer. I met Ziva almost eight years ago", McGee finished.

"Alright", I want to talk to every one of you, but alone if it's possible", Ella Anderson begun. "Who wants to start?"

"I will", Vance stated.

Rest of the team left the room quietly.

"I hope she is friendlier than the first social worker", Abby said. "Although I'm pretty sure that director Vance is going to make perfectly clear how to behave in this building."

Abby's statement got everyone smile.

At the conference room:

"So, Mr. Vance. Tell me what you think about Miss David?" Ella Anderson said.

"She is one of the bravest woman I have ever met. She was raised in difficult and dangerous area. He background is really tough and she has been trough things you and I can't even imagine. I knew her father and I knew what he was capable of doing even before I met agent David. She had already changed quite a lot when I met her and to be totally honest, she surprised me. I have met several people who have been raised same way than agent David, but she is the first and only Mossad agent who had learned to control herself and who was happy and knew what emotions are. Mossad agents are trainer to be cold-blooded killers, but when I watched agent David, I saw a woman who had suffered a lot, but who didn't use violence as an only solution. And after she started officially working in here and became American, she changed even more. The change has been palpable. I am really proud of her. She has made her own decisions despite the fact that she really had to leave everything behind in Israel. She gave up that part, but got new ones in here", Vance explained.

"And do you think she would be capable of being a mother?" Ella Anderson asked.

"Absolutely", Vance answered without hesitation. "Do you think I would have left my own kids with her if she wasn't capable of taking care of them? I recently lost my wife and when I got home, my kids were laughing for the first time in weeks and that was because of agents David and DiNozzo were babysitting. She is really protecting and loving towards everyone she loves and cares. Little Talia will be perfectly safe with her and with our family."

Ella Anderson nodded and told Vance to let next one in.

"Tell me about Miss David", Ella Anderson said.

"She is my best female friend. She really kicks asses and is good at it. First I had problems with Ziva, but it was because I had just lost my friend. And Ziva took her place in this team. I'm really, really, really emotional and I love hugging. It took time before I learned why Ziva wasn't used in hugging and showing her emotions. But we worked out our differences. We have really managed to build a special bond and friendship. Ziva likes hugging now and I guess you can blame me for that. And when I saw a tears in Ziva's yeas, I realized how long road she had managed to left behind. I'm really proud of her. Weaker person wouldn't be alive anymore. When she got back from Somalia in a bad condition, but alive and I hugged her, I realized how much I've missed her. Every time I see Ziva, I see a strong and loving woman. She will do everything in her power to keep her love ones safe. Few months ago we took care of a teenager who had just lost her father and whose friend was missing. And when I heard Ziva talking about how everyone we love, will always be in our heart, it almost made me cry. The old cold-blooded killer is gone and we have a loving and caring woman instead. I'm proud to call her my friend. And she will be a good mother!" Abby told.

"Thank you, Miss Sciuto. Ask next one in please", Ella Anderson said.

"Okay, agent DiNozzo. Tell me about Miss David and if she would make a good mother", Ella Anderson asked.

"Well, Ziva is my best friend and my partner. She has saved my life couple of times. She is really brave and strong. I couldn't wish a better partner. She is really loyal and caring. If someone is acting weird, she will do everything she can to find out, what's wrong and if there is anything she can do to help. When I had a lot in my mind and I started thinking, if I should change, she talked with me. I think I had some kind of age crisis, but she pointed out that even though I'm getting older, it doesn't mean that I have to bury a child I have inside me. And that they love me the way I am, it helped. I honestly can't live without Ziva. Life would be hard and even meaningless without her. She has managed to survive from things and situations we can only imagine. Many people would be bitter, traumatized or even dead after going through what Ziva has. But not Ziva, she is a real survivor. She is our own beautiful, sexy, talented and loving crazy ninja. And she is an excellent mother. I have seen her with children and we even babysat together, so I know. And don't even think about taking Talia away. Even our boss man is smiling more and Ziva has really found her true self, DiNozzo told. "And I love her!"

Obviously satisfied with the answer, Ella Anderson told DiNozzo to let next person in.

Palmer sat down and waited social worker to speak.

"Tell me about Miss David", she simply asked.

"She is really nice and she really has patience no matter what is happening. She is one of the strongest persons I have ever met. You can really feel safe when she is around. She is always keeping her eyes and ears open so that she can protect us when needed. It doesn't matter if she is armed or not, she will find a way to do so. And she is really good cook and speaks so many languages that I can't even count. This place would be so quiet and empty without her. And now when Talia is here, she is even happier. That little baby has really changed her life and to be honest, everyone's lives. The only good solution is to let Ziva be her mother", Palmer stated.

Ella Anderson nodded and gave Palmer a permission to leave.

"Agent McGee, have a sit please", Ella Anderson said. "Tell me about Miss David."

"How much time do you have? Because there is so much I can say about Ziva. I helped her to get to know this city and country and she has always been there for me ever since. When she was gone, our life was tough and difficult. Something important was missing. Ziva is brave survivor and a living example of how much friendship can change you. After all bad things she has experienced, she is now full of life and energy. She is good listener, but won't hesitate to open her mouth to protect or defend someone she loves. She really respects and values us the way we are. I always feel safe when she is around. There isn't a gun or a knife she can't use. Or at least I haven't seen one. Ziva is really funny and good company. She can make practical jokes, if she wants, but is always acting the way she has to. She has ninja skills which are always working. I'm so proud of her and I'm happy to have a friend like her. She has made her own decisions in this life and that makes me respect her even more. She is really a person you want to know. Ziva has really soft spot towards children and Talia has made her smile even more. She is doing her best with Talia. And they are doing really well. Ziva is already a good mother", McGee told.

"Doctor Mallard, what do you think of Miss David?" Ella Anderson wanted to know.

"She is my own guardian angel", Ducky begun and got a surprising look from Ella Anderson. "I wouldn't be alive without her. She saved my life almost immediately after joining this team. I have so much to say about Ziva, but I'm going to tell them I really value most. I am really proud of the way she has changed. None of us can't even imagine what she has been through. The first time we met, I knew immediately that I have met a woman who is different. She is really talent and brilliant. She has left her demons behind or has at least learned to live with them. She is really happy nowadays. She has realized that she has a family in here and that she doesn't have to be afraid that we would leave her. She is really loyal to all of us and always ready to protect. I really admire and respect that woman. And little Miss Talia has brought so much joy to her life. She will be an excellent mother. Talia doesn't have to be afraid of anything."

"Agent Gibbs, before you start, I have a question for you. How did you call Miss David?" Ella Anderson asked."Ziver. I don't even remember when I started calling her that or where it came from. But I just call her that", Gibbs explained.

"Okay, tell me about her", Ella Anderson said.

"I'm a man of a few words and I know that a lot has been said. I don't think I have a lot to add. But she is beautiful, strong, brave, talent, survivor, really protective and loyal. I could continue this list a lot. She would rather die than betray any of us. I'm proud of her. She has been through a lot of bad things, but her wounds are big enough to last nowadays. When Ziver is around, I know I have someone who I can trust any firearm. Once I was delivering a baby and she was fighting with several men by using two guns. That is just the way she is. Always loving, caring and protecting us. Both Ziver and Abbs are like daughters to me and I love them. I lost my own daughter years ago, but now I have two of them. Neither of them has a biological father left and I'm proud to fill that role. And I would love to get a grandchild, keep that in mind", Gibbs told.

"Miss David, I have read all the documents and watched the pictures. I am going to play tapes so that you know what they said about you. But I can say that you have a great friends in here, but what about your family?" Ella Anderson asked.

"These people are my family. My parents and siblings are dead. I have an aunt and uncle and few cousins in Israel, but no one in here", Ziva answered.

Ella Anderson nodded and played the tapes. After hearing those Ziva had tears in her yeas.

"I'm going to write the rapport and recommend the adoption to get finalized. Judge will make the final decision, but be prepared to be a mother", Ella Anderson commented.

"Thank you guys. I'm most likely going to be a mother", Ziva said happily.

TBC with custody trial….


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: don't own anything.

Chapter 13

Few days went by. One morning team was doing paper work. Ziva had just fed and changed Talia and now she was just watching her sleep.

"Grab your things, we have a dead petty officer", Gibbs ordered.

"I'll take Talia to Abby. I will meet you in car", Ziva said.

Gibbs, Tony and McGee nodded. Ziva put Talia to her basket, took her own and Talia's things and left.

"Good morning Abby!" Ziva greeted. "We got a dead petty officer. Can you look after Talia while I am in the crime scene?"

"Good morning Ziva. Of course I will take care of you little one", Abby answered.

Ziva smiled and kissed Talia.

"I will come back soon", Ziva promised.

Abby took Talia and started rubbing her back.

At the crime scene:

"What do we know?" Gibbs asked.

"Matthew Cramer, 30. Has served twice in Iraq. Has been home two months now. He was leaving to Iraq in two weeks", Ziva explained.

"Cause of dead is strangulation", Ducky told.

"And he's been dead about two hours", Palmer added.

DiNozzo and McGee were processing his house. Suddenly McGee came out from the house and said:

"Boss, you should really see this."

Gibbs and Ziva left inside first. Ducky and Palmer realized from McGee's voice that it's not something you want to see so they joined Ziva and Gibbs. DiNozzo gave pictures to Gibbs. He, Ziva, Ducky and Palmer all watched pictures.

"I hate pedophiles", Ziva said.

"So do I", all five men said.

Children had always been Ziva's soft spot. But especially after getting Talia, her mother instincts had really woken up and she had started hating crimes which include children, even more.

Suddenly Ziva's phone started ringing.

"David", she answered.

Her voice was still full of emotions.

"Yes, I am her. Tomorrow at 10. Okay, I will be there. I am fine, I just hate pedophiles", Ziva told.

"The judge?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes, the custody hearing is tomorrow at 10", Ziva told.

"We'll be there", Gibbs promised.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

At Abby's lab:

"Hi! She has been like an angel", Abby commented smiling.

Talia was in Abby's arms watching around with her beautiful, big, brown yeas.

Ziva smiled and told:

"The custody hearing is tomorrow at 10."

"I'll be there" Abby said.

Few hours went quickly. Cramer's background had been checked. Nothing unusual came up and his co-workers or supervisors didn't know anything about his habits.

"Please Abbs, tell me you have something", Gibbs said.

"Yes, the robe was definitely murder weapon. I found victim's skin of it, but also evidence of another man", Abby told.

"Jonathan Bolam", Gibbs read. "Convicted from assault and drunk driving."

DiNozzo and Ziva left to pick up Mister Bolam. They had plenty of time to speak.

"Are you scared?" DiNozzo asked.

"Yes", Ziva admitted. "Even though I know what social worker wrote to that rapport, but I will not rest before the judge has made the adoption final."

"You know we will always be there for you", DiNozzo promised.

"I know. Thank you for that", Ziva said.

"Jonathan Bolam?" DiNozzo asked.

"Who's asking?" he wanted to know.

"NCIS, special agents David and DiNozzo", Ziva answered.

Jonathan Bolam was about to run, but Ziva and DiNozzo were quicker.

Back at the NCIS:

"Mister Bolam, do you know this man?" Gibbs asked and showed victim's picture.

"Son of a bitch", Jonathan Bolam answered. "Also known as Matthew Cramer.

"He was killed this morning. This is the murder weapon and we found evidence of you from it", Gibbs explained.

"He was engaged with my ex-wife", Jonathan Bolam told. "He abused my son Julian. He didn't get any punishment so I decided to give him a lecture. I didn't mean to kill him, but he defended himself. So I didn't have any other choice but kill him."

Gibb left the room. He was happy to find a murderer, but also happy to get one pedophile of the streets.

Next morning at the court house.

"All rise with the honorable Elisa Freeman", the clerk ordered.

Everyone stood up and sat down after they were given a permission.

"Okay, I have read the statements, judge Freeman started. "Social worker Ella Anderson recommends that I give custody of a minor Talia Rivka Leah Shalit to Miss Ziva David. I read the statements of Leon Vance, Leroy Jethro Gibbs, Anthony DiNozzo, Timothy McGee, Abigail Sciuto, Donald Mallard and James Palmer as well as Miss David's papers. Miss David, what about your family?"

"This is my family", Ziva replied. "I do not have any biological family in here. And my parents and both siblings are dead. I have an aunt, uncle and few cousins left, but they do not live in America."

"Miss Anderson, could you please tell me short version of this child's story. I read it, but I want to hear it too", judge asked.

Ella Anderson stood up and started speaking:

"Yes, she was found near NCIS crime scene. No one knew her identity or nationality. NCIS took her into their custody and Miss David has been taking care of her ever since. She along with her family are willing to put up a fight to get her. Miss David is willing to become a mother and she will be good at it like you have read. She doesn't have any biological family in here, but I think group of federal agents, forensics specialist, doctor and his assistant are enough to fill those shoes. This baby is really lucky."

"Miss David, could you please tell me about yourself and why you want to have a custody of this minor?" judge asked.

"I was born November 12 1982 in Be'er Sheva, Israel. I was raised in Tel Aviv", Ziva begun. "I was in Israeli Army and Mossad. I became to NCIS as a liaison officer almost eight years ago. But after suicide mission in Somalia I resigned from Mossad and became federal agent and US citizen. Like Miss Anderson told, she was found near our crime scene. I was the one who found her. When me and doctor Mallard were examining her, I found Mossad badge and protection jeweler. We contacted to social services and got an order to find out who this baby is. Couple of days later I got two letters and a birth- and death certificates from Israel. Talia's mother was my childhood friend who did not do abortion. She and Talia's father did not find their way out of Israel in time. Talia's mother Leah died during child birth and her father is most likely dead too. Talia's father Aaron refused to touch a gun. They both wanted me to raise their daughter if something happens to them. They really wanted their child to grow up in America, so that she would be able to make her own decisions without fear. And that she would not see war. But they also wanted to make sure that she learns Hebrew and Judaism. I want to respect their wish. Biggest reasons to my wish are that I do not want her to grow up in Israel. I know what life is in that region and I do not want her to grow up in there. I have evidences of my life in Mossad. Talia's mother was Mossad officer so Talia would be most likely be forced to join Mossad too. I know what is does to a…

"I have heard enough and I am ready to make my decision", judge Freeman said. "I do not need any evidence. I grow up in that same region and I know what you mean Miss David. I heard word Mossad seven times and that was seven times more than I would have wanted to. I know what Mossad is capable of. If I can save one child from that, I am more than willing to do it. I am giving custody of minor Talia Rivka Leah Shalit to Miss Ziva David. I am making this adoption legal and final from now on. I want to say to you Miss David that you are really brave woman. You seem happy and stable despite the fact where you grow up. You are a survivor, just like your co-workers stated. You have wonderful family in here and it has nothing to do with DNA. You will be a good mother and your background has taught you a lot. I know little Talia will be safe. I wish you all good luck in your lives."

"Thank you, your honor", Ziva thanked smiling.

"Good luck Miss David", Ella Anderson wished.

"Welcome to a family, Talia", Gibbs said.

"We need to celebrate this", Abby commented.

"How about dinner now?" DiNozzo suggested.

"We can have welcome to family-party later", McGee suggested.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"There is something I want to give you", Gibbs said.

"Are you already starting to spoil her?" Ziva asked.

"I think that is grandfather's right", Gibbs answered and gave a small present to Ziva.

Ziva opened it and started smiling.

"It is beautiful", she commented.

Everyone watched a hearth Gibbs had made. It was pink and there were names Talia and Ziva 25.02.2013 in it. Talia also got an onesie which said Grandpa's little cutie in it.

"Becoming a softie Jethro?" Ducky commented and got everyone laugh.

"Yes", Gibbs simply answered. "And I hope she will change me even more in future."

Ziva took her phone and wrote "I got her" and sent it to a translator that helped them. Just like she had promised. After that everyone left to dinner. In other corned both judge and social worker were smiling.

"You made a right decision", Ella Anderson commented.

"I know", judge answered.

TBC with more drama.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Still don't own anything.

Chapter 14

Later that day:

Dinner at the restaurant was full of joy and happiness. Nightmare was finally over. Little Talia was right where she was supposed to be: home.

"Congratulations, my dear. You will be excellent mother", Ducky said.

"Thank you Ducky", Ziva replied.

"I'm so happy", Abby told and jumped up and down.

"How many Cat-Pows have you had today? DiNozzo asked.

"One, okay maybe three", Abby answered sweetly.

"It's 12.00 and we were in court", McGee was surprised.

"I was scared", Abby defended herself.

"Well, I think that Cat-Pow is better than alcohol", Vance commented.

"I agree", everyone admitted.

"And so is praying", Abby continued.

"And you don't get a hang-over", Palmer said.

Everyone just nodded to those comments.

Talia was in Gibb's arms. She was clearly enjoying being in her grandfather's arms.

"Welcome home, sweetheart", Gibbs said. "We are going to keep you safe, I promise. You are going to be one of the most protected children in Washington, maybe even whole US."

Everyone were smiling, talking and joking. They had been worried and scared since Talia came. Whole team had long and difficult road with ups and downs behind them and now it was time to celebrate.

"I need to go shopping", Ziva said. "I do not have anything for her."

"We will help", Gibbs promised. "Just buy what you definitely need."

"I do think that in our job it's important to celebrate whenever you have a reason", DiNozzo commented.

"And our Abigail will be happy to throw you a party", Ducky commented.

"Yes", Abby confirmed.

"Thank you everybody", Ziva said. "You have helped us so much."

"That's what family is for", McGee replied.

"You deserve to be happy", Vance continued.

"Do we need to earn happiness?" Palmer asked.

"No, but when you have been through as much as Ziver has, I think it's safe to say that she has earned to be happy", Gibbs answered.

"You know what, Talia? You have changed our boss man", DiNozzo said and gently touched Talia's cheek.

"Yeah, I don't think I have ever seen him this happy", McGee continued.

"Child does change your life – in many ways", Vance commented. "I know that from experience.

"When was the last time you have spoken this much?" Ziva asked jokingly.

"I don't know", Gibbs admitted. "But now I have a reason to."

"How much does Talia weight?" Abby suddenly said.

"About seven pounds, why?" Ziva answered.

Everyone was staring at Abby now.

"So it only took seven pounds to change Gibbs", Abby laughed.

Everyone started laughing. Now it was time to be happy and enjoy. And that is exactly what they were doing. Right now they weren't NCIS agents, they were a family enjoying of their newest member. So no one noticed a mystery man wearing black clothes sitting in one corner of a restaurant.

"Abby, how about shopping?" Ziva suggested.

"Sure", Abby replied smiling.

"Gibbs, Gibbs, Gibbs", Abby said.

"Abbs" Gibbs replied.

"You are going to do a crib to Talia?" Abby asked.

"Yes, and other furniture's too", Gibbs answered.

"So just temporary bed then", Abby commented.

"It won't take too long. I have actually started already", Gibbs confessed.

"You have?" Abby was surprised.

"Yes, because deep down I knew that this a fight we are going to win", Gibbs explained.

Abby just nodded and joined Ziva.

At the very same moment that mystery man was having a conversation in the phone:

"Yes, it is confirmed. She has a small girl with her. Yes, I will handle it. Yes, I know I can use every method I can think of as long as the baby stays alive. I will try do it within few days. Shalom!"

At the store:

"So, clothes, stroller, pacifiers, bottles, carrier, car seat, diapers, crib…" Ziva listed.

"No, no crib", Abby said.

Ziva gave Abby a questioning look so she answered:

"Gibbs is going to make her a crib and other furniture's."

Ziva nodded and wiped away a single tear that was escaping from her eyes.

"And I think we can buy you a stroller together", Abby promised.

Ziva was about to protest, but Abby stopped her. So both women went to a store that neither of them had ever been before.

"Did you ever think coming here?" Ziva asked.

"Um, no", Abby confessed. "I mean I like children, but I never pictured having them. And since Luca and Kyle aren't dating so…Did you picture this?"

"No, Ziva answered. "I never thought of living this long, much less becoming a mother. But here I am."

"I'm happy you are here", Abby said and hugged Ziva and Talia gently.

Ziva and Abby walked through the store. Ziva was carrying Talia and Abby was pushing shopping trolley.

"These are so small", Abby commented when Ziva put an onesie into trolley.

Ziva just nodded and said:

"Look at these socks and caps."

After two hours of shopping they finally had everything Talia would be needing every day. Ziva was surprised how many people had commented Talia looking like her. And once again Talia had been like an angel. She had been awake most of the time, but didn't keep any lousy noises.

At the end of a shopping trip Abby, Ziva and Talia went to small café. Ziva changed Talia's diaper.

"Thank you for coming", Ziva said. "I really appreciate your help."

"You're welcome", Abby answered while feeding Talia. "Of course I want to spend time with my niece."

"Only one thing left to do", Ziva stated. "Putting a car seat to my car."

Outside:

Ziva and Abby were putting a car seat into Ziva's car.

"Do you need help?" a man suddenly asked.

"No thank you, I think we can manage", Ziva answered.

"Whatever", the man muttered.

It didn't take too long for these two women to get car seat into its place.

"I'll see you tomorrow", Abby said and hugged Ziva.

Talia was asleep in her new car seat.

"Yes, see you tomorrow. Good night and drive safe!" Ziva answered and hugged Abby back.

"Same words to you!" Abby continued.

At Ziva's apartment:

"Can I help you?" Ziva asked from a man that was sitting in front of her apartment.

"Yes, I believe so", the man answered. "You have something that belongs to me."

"No I do not", Ziva said.

Ziva recognized that accent so she pressed the number two in her mobile phone.

"Yes you do – that baby belongs to Mossad", the man clamed and pointed a gun to Ziva's head.

"No, she is my daughter", Ziva stated. "She is American like me. And this is where she belongs."

The man tried to take Talia from Ziva. Ziva didn't give up so the man came closer and placed a gun to Ziva's temple.

"Give that baby to me and I won't hurt you", the man said.

"Never", Ziva replied. "I am no longer a Mossad and I do not want my daughter to be. Get lost!"

The man was about to take a shot, when…

"NCIS, drop your weapon", Gibbs, DiNozzo and McGee shouted.

Mystery man dropped his weapon and run away.

"THIS IS NOT OVER!" The man shouted.

Gibbs and McGee went after him, but Tony decided otherwise. He pulled Ziva near and whispered comforting words:

"It's okay, honey. I'm here and I'm not going anywhere. We won't let anyone hurt you or Talia ever again."

Ziva and Tony watched each other's eyes. They were so close that they could feel each other's breath. Suddenly their lips met. Their kiss was gentle and quick, but still full of love and passion. After that Ziva just let Tony hold her

"We didn't get him – yet", Gibbs said.

"But when we do, he is going to regret that he was ever born", McGee continued.

"Ziver, what happened?" Gibbs asked.

"I came home and he was waiting in here. He said that I have something that belongs to him and then he took his gun. I recognized that accent so I called you. He said that Talia belongs to Mossad and that if I give her voluntarily, he will not hurt me. I refused to do so and I told him to get lost", Ziva answered. "I do not know him, but he is Mossad."

"Boss, I can take Ziva and Talia to my place tonight. It's more difficult to broke in there than your house", DiNozzo promised.

Gibbs just nodded. Ziva took everything they needed and followed Tony.

At Tony's place:

Ziva and Tony were sitting in sofa and drinking tea. Talia was sleeping happily in her new, temporary bed. Ziva was leaning against Tony's body.

"Why did you kiss me?" Ziva suddenly broke the silence.

"Because I love you. I have always loved, I love and I will always love", Tony answered.

"I love you too", Ziva admitted. "I think I have always known it, but being me, it has not been easy to admit. Even though I have dated other men, you have been the one who has always been there for me."

Tony didn't say anything. He kissed Ziva again.

"We should not do this", Ziva said.

"Why not? We are adults in love", Tony commented.

"Rule 12", Ziva pointed out.

"Screw the rules", Tony said.

"Tell that to Gibbs", Ziva continued.

"Could we please forget Gibbs and enjoy each other?" Tony asked.

"Fine, but you are telling him", Ziva told.

"Fine" Tony promised.

So finally they kissed. But what about the mystery man and Mossad? Read and find out… TBC…


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I still don't own NCIS. But I own Talia.

Chapter 15

Next morning at NCIS:

Ziva and Tony were checking passenger lists from every know airplane to see if they recognized any name. Tony secretly gave Ziva a kiss. They were sitting as close as they could. Tony's arm was wrapped protectively around Ziva. They were both still trying to understand their relationship that was about to change. Talia was sleeping and Gibbs and McGee weren't in yet.

"Oh hey, boss. We are checking passenger lists, but no luck yet."

"Ziver, are you okay?" Gibbs gently asked.

"Yes, and no", Ziva answered. "I feel safe because I am here with my family. But I am scared of Mossad. I am a mother now and I do not want anything bad to happen to Talia or me."

"Come here", Gibbs said.

Ziva let Gibbs take her into his arms. Gibbs hold Ziva near and gave her a kiss to her forehead. Suddenly Talia started making noises.

"You want attention too?" DiNozzo asked and took Talia into his arms. "You can't seriously be hungry, your mommy just fed you and changed your diaper too."

Talia just stared at Tony, but stayed quiet.

"Morning, everybody!" McGee greeted. "Tony, I thought you were afraid of children."

"Who could be afraid of Talia?" Abby stated and rubbed Talia's cheek. "What's wrong people? Whatever it is, I want to hear it."

"Mossad is after me", Ziva answered. "One Mossad officer was waiting me at my apartment when I got home. He wanted Talia. I would be dead without Gibbs, Tony and McGee."

Abby didn't say anything, she just gave Ziva a hug.

"Does the director know?" Abby suddenly asked.

"Do I know what?" Vance continued.

"Mossad knows about Talia. One of them was waiting me at my apartment yesterday and tried to take Talia", Ziva explained. "I managed to call Gibbs and him, Tony and McGee came just in time."

"In my office – now. Call doctor Mallard and Palmer there too."

At Vance's office:

"Do we know who that man is and where is he now?" Vance asked.

"We didn't get him", Gibbs started.

"We don't know who he is. Me and Ziva checked passenger lists, but we didn't find any connections to Mossad", Tony continued.

"Although that is not a surprise, because I didn't know the man", Ziva told. "But I did manage to take a picture of that man."

"What now?" Vance asked.

"Abbs, try to identify him", Gibbs ordered. "McGee, surveillance cameras from the cafe we were yesterday. Tony and Ziva, continue watching lists and find out, if Mossad has something going on in US right now. And Leon…"

"I'll contact SECNAV", Vance promised.

"I'll come with you", Gibbs said.

MTAC:

"Leon and Jethro, what can I do for you?" SECNAV asked.

"Mossad is after Ziver", Gibbs said.

"You mean agent David?" SECNAV wanted to make sure.

"Yes, they want her daughter", Vance said.

"She got to the baby. Congratulate her", SECNAV stated. "Has Mossad actually threatened her?"

"Yes, one Mossad officer was waiting for her at her apartment when she got home. He said that Talia belongs to them. He almost killed Ziver. We don't know who he is, but we are working on it", Gibbs explained.

"I'll find out who is Mossad's new director", SECNAV promised.

"Thank you sir", Vance and Gibbs both said.

"Boss, I found the man from surveillance camera", McGee said. "He was sitting in one corner wearing black classes.

"He isn't legally in this country and Mossad doesn't have anything to do with US right now", DiNozzo told.

"Abby does not know his name yet", Ziva finished.

"SECNAV told us to congratulate you", Vance smiled.

Ziva just nodded and smiled.

For a while it was quiet.

"You have cute onesie, Talia", Vance said smiling.

Talia watched around and suddenly she was staring at Gibbs.

"Guilty for that", Gibbs admitted and lifted Talia to his arms.

"I thought my kids had big eyes as a baby, but you certainly win them", Vance commented and rubbed Talia's small hand.

Talia grabbed Vance's finger and seemed to enjoy the attention she was getting. Suddenly everybody heard a beep, a sign that someone got an email.

"Ziver, what is it?" Gibbs asked when he realized that Ziva looked pale.

"Look for yourself", Ziva said.

"THIS IS NOT OVER! DO NOT EVEN THINK THAT I WILL GIVE UP THIS EASILY, BITCH. GIVE ME THE BABY AND I WILL LEAVE IMMEDIATELY. COME TO CENTRAL PARK IN HALF AN HOUR WITH TH BABY. IF YOU DO NOT DO AS I WANT, I WILL KILL EVERYONE YOU LOVE. I WILL MAKE YOUR LIFE HELL!"

"McGee, find out where it was sent", Gibbs ordered.

"On it, boss", McGee said. "It was sent from internet café."

"DiNozzo, McGee, with me. Leon, inform security and stay with Ziver and Talia."

"His name is Benjamin Gideon and FBI is surveying him. He is probably a terrorist", Abby said.

"Ziver, call…" Gibbs started.

"Fornell", Ziva finished.

"Oh God, Abby stated."

At the café:

"NCIS, agents Gibbs, DiNozzo and McGee. Have you seen this man?" Gibbs asked.

"He was here and left ten minutes ago", salesman told.

"Where did he go?" McGee asked.

"There", salesman showed.

At the central park:

"Anything suspicious yet?" Gibbs asked.

"No boss", McGee and DiNozzo answered.

"Keep looking", Gibbs ordered.

"There he is", Gibbs said.

"NCIS, stop", all three men shouted.

The man didn't do so, so Gibbs, McGee and DiNozzo went to different directions. But the man had already disappeared.

After fifteen minutes of running Gibbs, McGee and DiNozzo left the park.

At the NCIS:

"YOU ARE DEAD! I'M WATCHING YOU" read in the message Ziva got.

"I'm sorry Ziva, we didn't get him", Tony told.

"I know", Ziva said and showed the email.

"We need to get you out of here", Gibbs said and held Talia near.

"Where?" Safe house?" McGee asked.

"Yes, we are all going to stay there. Including Duck, Abby, Palmer and his wife", Gibbs stated.

Gibbs called to Abby and Ducky and told the situation.

"I'll get Kayla and Jared and we'll be joining you too. I don't want to take any risks", Vance continued.

"Is the situation so bad?" SECNAV suddenly asked.

"See for yourself", Ziva said and gave emails to SECNAV".

"Yes, safe house is definitely your destination ASAP", SECNAV admitted. "But despite the circumstances, congratulations agent David. She is cute".

"Thank you, sir", Ziva answered and took the rose and teddy bear.

"Does the name Amos Gideon say anything to you?" SECNAV asked.

"I have met him few times. I cannot say I like him", Ziva told. "And it is most likely his son that is after me. His last name is Gideon too."

"Jethro, what is the emergency in here and why are you holding a baby?" Fornell wanted to know.

"I don't have time to explain right now. Come to safe house with us and we'll tell you", Gibbs stated.

Fornell understood from Gibbs's voice that something bad was happening so he just nodded.

"Agent David?" a police man suddenly said. "I have bad news for you.."

I decided to be naughty girl again… Haha. Until next time.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I only own Talia

Chapter 16

Ziva turned around and repeated:

"Bad news?"

"I'm afraid so", police officer said. "Your apartment has been destroyed. We're not sure, how badly. But everything has been busted. Part of your things have been burned, part of them have been destroyed otherwise. We're not sure, if you have been robbed or not. We found one big envelope outside. It was from court. Local detectives are investigating it. They asked me to come and pick you up for questioning."

"That's not going to happen, agent David is in protective custody right now. Only place she is going, is our safe house. You can tell the detectives to call her", Gibbs said.

"But I do know who is behind this", Ziva told. "Mossad. They have been threatening me and one Mossad officer tried to kill me yesterday. You can tell that to detectives."

Police officer just nodded and left.

Fornell looked unusually pale after that statement.

"Okay people", Vance said. "We are staying in here until everyone has arrived. Palmer, with me, we'll pick up your wife."

"Does everyone have enough clothes and other items to survive for few days?" Gibbs asked.

Everyone nodded.

"Good, pack them", Gibbs said. "And we'll stay together."

"I have arranged cars for you. They are safest one in this country and cannot be recognized", SECNAV stated. "I wish you good luck and keep me posted."

"Yes sir", everyone promised.

Suddenly Ziva's phone started ringing.

"David", she answered. "Yes, I got your message. Can I get back to you? We have a situation going on. Can we speak in Skype later today? Good, that is fine. Bye!"

"Detective?" Gibbs asked wanting to be sure.

"Yes, detective Morrow", Ziva answered.

About half an hour later Vance and Palmer returned with their families.

"Ready to go everybody?" Vance asked.

With a nod they all left NCIS without knowing where the situation would lead them.

At the safe house:

Ride to safe house had been quiet and went without any problems. Everyone was thankful for the support and help they had gotten. Agents who drove them, secured the building and environment.

"Kayla and Jared, go put your things in there", Vance ordered wanting to get his children away from the room.

"Tobias, there is someone I would like you to meet. This is Talia, my granddaughter", Gibbs simply said.

Fornell turned around and watched Ziva and Abby.

"Okay, which one of you managed to hide your pregnancy? "

"Neither of us, agent Fornell", Abby answered.

"Talia is my daughter", Ziva told. "She was born in Tell Aviv, Israel. Her biological mother is my childhood friend who moved away when we were children. I did not know that she had returned to Israel and joined Mossad. She fell in love with a man who did not want to touch a gun. I am sure you know what it means in Israel. Leah and Aaron, Talia's birth parents wanted to leave Israel, but they did not find a way out soon enough. Officially Leah died while giving birth, but like you can probably imagine, there is something else behind it. We do not know what happened to Aaron, but he is most likely dead too. We found Talia near our crime scene without any papers, but enough evidence for me to realize a connection to Mossad. Later I got documents of Talia's birth and her mother's death. There was also two letters and the one they wrote together, told their will. They wanted me to raise Talia in here, if something would happen to them. They did not want her to grow up in Israel. Finally after a few fights I got Talia's custody and I adopted her. Thanks to my family who told good things about me and promised to be there for us. And the judge who made the decision, grow up in same region than I. She knew what would happen to Talia in Mossad. Somehow Mossad found out about Talia and now they are after us. They are threatening to kill everyone I love."

"Oh God", Fornell sighed. "But congratulations anyway. I think she has good influence to Jethro too."

"Benjamin Gideon", Gibbs said to Fornell.

"Is a terrorist for sure, but we haven't been able to get him yet. He has connections to only God knows how many terrorist groups. Money, drugs, guns, just name it", Fornell told.

"Tempted murder and threatening a federal agent is a new add to his list", Tony said.

"I'm not surprised", Fornell admitted. "I suggest you stay in here until we can catch Gideon."

"That is exactly what we are going to do", Tony said.

"And by the way, my apartment has been destroyed. I'm going to call detective Morrow now", Ziva stated.

"Agent David? My name is Joanne Morrow", detective Morrow introduced herself. "I heard you are blaming Mossad. Could you please tell me why?"

"Yes, my name is Ziva David. I am a special agent like you know. But I was born in Be'er Sheva, Israel. I grow up in Tel Aviv. My father was a director of Mossad until his death. I was in Israel army and later I joined Mossad. I came to NCIS as a liaison officer almost eight years ago. Almost five years ago I had enough after one suicide mission. I resigned from Mossad and became US citizen and NCIS special agent. I adopted my childhood friend's daughter like she wanted. Talia was born in Israel. Her mother was Mossad officer and she knew that Talia would most likely be forced to join Mossad too. Talia's birth parents did not find their way out from Israel soon enough. Leah, Talia's biological mother died while giving birth and Aaron, her father, is most likely dead too. They wanted me to raise Talia if something happens to them and I did so. Mossad found out about Talia and they want her. Officer Benjamin Gideon has been threatening me. He almost killed me yesterday and today I got an e-mail from him. This is not the first time Mossad has destroyed my apartment. They blow up my apartment once. It was years ago, but still. Most of them do not accept my decision to become American and NCIS agent. Now it is even worse, because my father is dead and there is no one left to protect me. I have been able to live free, because I was still the daughter of Mossad director. So I suggest you start from them, but I must warn you, they are dangerous, Ziva explained.

"Did you hear about that envelope?" detective Morrow asked.

'"Yes", Ziva answered. "It was most likely Talia's adoption papers."

"Thank you, agent David, we'll be in touch", detective Morrow promised.

"Thank you", Ziva said.

Later whole family was eating together. They enjoyed spending time together outside work, but they wished that it would have been under different circumstances.

"Ziva, how does it feel to be a mother?" Breena wanted to know. "And no, I'm not pregnant. I'm just curious."

"It is awesome", Ziva smiled. "Talia has changed everything. It is a huge responsibility, but it gives you a lot. I have changed so much since I got Talia. I have never been this open about my past. I have really learned what love is."

"And boss man too", McGee mumbled.

"He has spoken more in past few days than in years", Tony continued.

"True", Ducky confirmed.

Gibbs shrugged his shoulders and didn't say anything.

"The truth is that children do change everything", Vance commented. "Just wait when she starts asking questions."

"Why daddy?" Jared and Kayla asked and watched their father innocently.

"Because children are curious and they want to know everything", Vance answered.

"Daddy, why does Talia grab your finger when you touch her hand?" Kayla was curious.

Everyone started smiling.

"It's a reflex", Gibbs explained. "Every baby has it."

"Did we have?" Jared was surprised.

"Yes, you both had", Vance told.

Rest of the meal was quiet.

"Thank you Ziver. This was delicious, like usual", Gibbs stated.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Come here, sweetheart", Ziva said gently. "Ima has you."

Ziva prepared a bottle and started feeding Talia.

"You are really hungry", Ziva commented. "Eat as much as you want."

Talia ate the whole bottle. After feeding Ziva lifted Talia into his shoulder and burped her. Talia watched her mother straight to her eyes.

"You have made me so happy. I love every moment with you. Every time you watch me or grab my finger, l become really happy. Then I really realize how lucky I am and how it feels to love. We have many years ahead of us. I am going to take really good care of you", Ziva promised.

Ziva gave a kiss to her daughter and whispered:

"I love you."

Ziva was changing Talia's diaper and laughed:

"What are you trying to do with your legs? I know you have cute toes, but I cannot put a diaper on you."

Ziva started rubbing Talia's little tummy and after trying for a while, she managed to put a clean diaper to her daughter. After diaper change Talia yawned and Ziva started singing to her in Hebrew.

In one corner Gibbs, Ducky and Vance

"That is so cute", Vance said.

"Yes, I agree", Ducky admitted. "Little Talia has good influence to Ziva. I have never seen her so happy and open."

Gibbs just smiled and after a while he confessed:

"When I first met Ziver, I was against of taking her into my team. I put up a fight with Jenny. She knew me so well and didn't ask my permission. She used my own rules against me. It's better to seek forgiveness than ask permission, she commented. But quite soon I got used in Ziver and later I wanted her back from Mossad. Now I can't even imagine what our life would be without her. She has changed so much during these years and I feel really honored that I have been able to be part of her life. Cold-blooded killer has found self-control, happiness and positive, beautiful feelings. She no longer has death in her heart and she can focus on being happy. Thank God I lost that fight with Jenny. Although without Ziver, I would be dead."

"Yeah, same here", Ducky continued.

"And without you I would not know what it feels like to have a family", Ziva suddenly commented. "So I guess words thank you Jenny are true in my case too. I wonder what she would say to me right now."

"She would be proud", Ducky answered.

"Gibbs, Gibbs, Gibbs", Abby said.

"Abbs", Gibbs responded.

"Where are we going to sleep?" Abby asked.

"I'm going to sleep with my children. And Palmer and Breena are of course taking one room. And I'm pretty sure that you two and Talia can share a room", Vance said.

Ziva and Abby just nodded.

"Ducky and Gibbs?" Vance asked.

"Yes, it won't be the first time and probably last either", Ducky answered.

"So I guess it's me and McGoo then", Tony said and secretly he wished that he could share a bed with Ziva.

Later at night:

Ziva had just fed Talia when she heard someone walking in the hall. Suddenly the door opened and Gibbs put his head inside and sighed of a relief.

"Gibbs, is something wrong?" Ziva asked.

Gibbs didn't respond, but instead he gave his phone to Ziva.

"I HAVE SOMEONE YOU REALLY TRULY LOVE AND CARE FROM ALL YOUR HEART. SHE IS NOT HAPPY. THE CLOCK IS TICKING AGENT GIBBS".

"Who?" Ziva as surprised.

"I don't know. I guess I should check on my ex-wives and girlfriends although I didn't love them from all my heart" Gibbs commented.

"I will help", Ziva promised. "I think we should check on your father too in case he mixed up words he and she. I will call to police and check if they know something we do not."

Ziva and Gibbs started calling, but didn't find out anything.

Ziva was about to order Gibbs to sleep when she realized that Gibbs had fallen asleep.

Ziva walked to Vance's room and hoped that she wouldn't wake up Kayla and Jared.

"Director", Ziva whispered.

"Is something wrong?" Vance asked when they were outside.

Ziva showed Gibbs's phone.

"We called to police, hospitals and morgues and asked if there is someone Gibbs knows. Gibbs also contacted to Stillwater sheriff and asked him to check on his father in case he mixed up words he and she. Jackson is fine. And no women that Gibbs knows has been reported missing, brought to hospitals or to morgue. We do not understand this."

"Where's Gibbs?" Vance wanted to know.

"Sleeping right now", Ziva answered. "I think we have done everything we can right now or can you think of something else?"

"Inform Fornell and go to sleep", Vance ordered.

"I heard", Fornell said and ate left-over food. "I decided to come back just in case something happens. And apparently it was a good idea."

"You know", Ducky suddenly begun. "One night after really tough case we were sitting in Jethro's basement. And after drinking a bit too much Jethro confessed that there is only six women in this world that he has really truly loved. Starting from his mother."

"Shannon and Kelly", Vance continued.

"Yes", Ducky admitted.

"Ziva and Abby?" Fornell guessed.

Ducky nodded and commented:

"Ziva and Abigail are like daughters to Jethro."

"Who is the sixth one?" Vance asked.

"He didn't say, but I have my suspicions", Ducky answered.

"So do I", Fornell admitted.

"Who are we talk… oh… "Vance suddenly realized.

"Jenny", Ziva said quietly.

"They never stopped loving each other. And I do think that Shannon and Jenny are the only women who have made Jethro happy. Jethro came to morgue after Jenny's death. He touched the body back and was about to open it. I was prepared to leave for a while so that Jethro could say his goodbyes alone. But he couldn't open it. Later he said that he wants to remember what Jenny looked like when she was alive. I don't know if he watched her body later."

"I didn't", Gibbs said. "And there is seven women I have loved. Mom, Shannon, Kelly and Jenny are dead. Ziver, Abbs and Talia are here. I don't know what this is, but I don't like it. I hate when someone is playing with me."

"Everyone go to sleep", Vance ordered. "We'll continue tomorrow. But I agree, I don't like this at all."

So is Mossad playing with Gibbs, are there ghosts in the picture or is Gibbs forgetting someone? And don't worry, Tiva will continue and Abby and McGee will get their parts too. So thanks for reading and stay around…


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: Only Talia is mine. Sorry all the typing mistakes. Read and review.

Chapter 17

Next night was restless since the beginning. Everyone was afraid and confused about the situation. No one knew what is going to happen. And that was exactly the cause of a weird atmosphere in the whole safe house. Even Talia was fussing more than usually. She was usually happy baby who didn't cry too much. But now she was acting differently. Everyone knew that Talia had realized that something has changed.

"Shhh, it is okay. Ima is right here. I got you. Hi sweetie. Everything is okay. You are safe. You do not need to worry about anything. Ima loves you so much", Ziva comforted her daughter and gave Talia a kiss.

"Ziva, what's wrong?" Abby asked.

"Nothing. Talia was hungry. Go back to sleep", Ziva answered not wanting to worry Abby too much in the middle of the night.

"Ziva, I think it's safe to say that I know you well and something is bothering you", Abby said.

"Okay, Gibbs got a weird text message from Benjamin Gideon. He said that he has a woman that Gibbs really, truly loves and that she is not happy. And that clock is ticking", Ziva explained.

"Who?" Abby was confused.

"We do not know"; Ziva admitted. "We called to police stations, hospitals and morgues near DC. There were no women Gibbs knows. And no women from Gibb's past were reported missing. Gibbs called to Stillwater sheriff and asked him to check on is father. Just in case he mixed up words she and he. Jackson is fine. Ducky said that after one tough case he and Gibbs were drinking in Gibbs's basement. After drinking a bit too much Gibbs had confessed that there is only six women in this world that he has really, truly loved from bottom of his heart: his mother, Shannon, Kelly, you, me and…"

"Jenny", Abby whispered.

Ziva just nodded.

"But what about…?" Abby begun.

"Yes Abs, I loved Kate, but I love you two more, because I know you better. Ziver, you saved my life all those years ago and Abs, you're Abs. Go back to sleep, kiddos. Good night!" Gibbs explained and gave kisses to Ziva, Abby and Talia.

"Good night Gibbs!" both Abby and Ziva replied.

Ziva put Talia to her bed and settled down right next to Abby.

"What did Gibbs mean when he said that you saved his life?" Abby suddenly asked.

"It was not Gibbs who shot Ari. I did it", Ziva answered. "I was in Gibbs's house and I did not know what to think. I was confused, sad and even angry. I was standing in stairs watching Gibbs's basement and listening Gibbs and Ari talk when I realized that Ari was not my brother anymore. He was not that person I knew. I shot him to a same place where he shot Kate only seconds before Ari was about to shoot Gibbs. So I saved Gibbs's life by killing my own brother. Although I now understand that Ari had died the same moment he became terrorist. But it was not easy to admit. And it took years for me to really confess to myself what kind of a man my father was. I guess you always want to believe good from the people you love."

"Oh Ziva", Abby said. "Does Mossad know?"

"I do not know, but if they do, they have never said anything. Gibbs wrote a rapport and confessed killing Ari. And I am happy that they believed him. Without Gibbs's false confess I would be dead", Ziva explained.

For a while it was quiet, but then Abby broke the silence:

"Thank God I don't believe in ghosts. I mean I saw Kate's body and I processed both hers and Jenny's clothes."

"And I found Jenny's body along with Tony", Ziva continued. "I do not want to sleep. I am afraid what he is up to. I do not know what is going to happen and that is frightening me."

Abby just nodded in agreement and then she commented:

"Why can't they just leave us alone?"

"Because Mossad is Mossad", Ziva stated. "They are used in violence and that is the only solution they know."

"Thank you Ziva", Abby suddenly said.

Ziva was surprised, but she managed to ask:

"You're welcome, but why I you thanking me?"

"For being my friend. I know that things didn't start under best circumstances for us, but I'm glad we're friends now", Abby explained.

"Well in that case thank you Abby for being you and thank you for teaching me the power of hugging. I would not be this kind of a person without you", Ziva continued smiling.

"I remember the first time I hugged you", Abby begun.

"I froze", Ziva remembered. "But thank God that is past."

"You love Tony", Abby suddenly stated.

Ziva blushed, but admitted:

"We are together. We have been a couple for only about 32 hours, but we have loved each other's for many years. And no, Gibbs does not know. I said that Tony is telling him. You have had sex with McGee, yes?"

Abby turned red, but finally she said:

"Yes, years ago. It was before you came. Now we are just good friends."

Ziva and Abby smiled somehow happily, cuddled near each other's and fell asleep. They didn't sleep well, but they felt quite safe knowing and feeling the other being present.

Next morning:

"Good morning McGoo!" Tony greeted.

"Morning! I have a bad feeling. Someone was moving all night. And I'm pretty sure I heard Ziva's, Gibb's and Vance's voices", Tony admitted. "I heard Ducky talking about love."

"Good morning everybody!" Vance said. "Last night Gibbs got a threat. Benjamin Gideon sent him a text message which said that he has a woman that Gibbs really, truly loves. We don't know who he is referring to. Last night there was no women Gibbs knows in any hospitals or morgues near DC. And no one is reported missing either. So right now we eat first and then we call to police, hospitals and morgues again. And McGee, try to trace that bast... Uh…man"

"Like we wouldn't have heard that word before", Jared commented.

"But I don't want you to hear it from my mouth", Vance explained.

Everyone ate in silence. Kayla had given Talia a kiss to her forehead and Jared had rubbed her cheek. Tony on the other hand was learning how to feed Talia, because he really wanted to be a father to her. And he was managing quite well. Talia drank her milk and Ziva taught Tony how to burp her.

"I can change her diaper", Gibbs promised.

"Thank you", Ziva said and continued eating her breakfast.

After breakfast Gibbs wrote a list about women they should ask.

"Special agent Anthony DiNozzo, NCIS. I'm calling to…"

"Director Leon Vance, NCIS…"

"Special agent Ziva David, NCIS…"

"Agent Fornell, FBI..."

Same words were heard from everyone's mouth. But neither of them had better luck than last night. Fornell ordered all his agents to check every woman that were somehow connected to Gibbs.

"How far should we call?" McGee asked.

"He is remaining in DC and near so I think the only thing we can do now, is wait", Vance answered.

"McGee, talk to me", Gibbs ordered.

"He has shut his phone so I can't trace it before he opens it again.

"Damn", Abby mumbled between her teeth's.

"He is smart", Ducky commented. "He knows to be careful. He wants to control and he knows that this it the way he can do it."

Next hour was quiet. Ziva was almost asleep, resting her head in Tony's shoulder, Abby was sleeping against McGee, Kayla and Jared were laying in sofa and reading a book together. Palmer and Breena were sleeping in chair, Breena sitting in Palmer's lap. Vance, Ducky, Gibbs and Fornell were sitting around a table. No one said a word. Everyone was just waiting for a phone to ring. ,

Talia was the active one. She was wide awake, making noises, kicking with her legs and waving her hands.

"Shouldn't newborns sleep a lot?" McGee asked.

"It depends of a baby", Ducky informed. "But usually they do. Little Miss Talia here seems to be active and curious baby."

"She does have ninja genes", DiNozzo said.

Those, who were awake, started smiling. It was the first time in hours. Suddenly Fornell's phone started ringing which woke everyone up. The atmosphere became frightened immediately.

"Fornell", he answered. "Okay, good to know. Yes, Stephanie moved away from DC years ago. Hollis Mann lives in Hawaii, just like you said, but they both live so far away that you can just inform local polices about the situation and ask them to call if something happens. What about agent Gibbs's father? Yes, that would be great. Thank you agent Sack. Yes, I'll ask help if we need. Good work, bye!"

"Well?" everyone asked at the same time.

"They are all safe and Sack promised to bring your father here", Fornell informed.

Everyone sighed of a relief even thought everything was still unclear. But at least they knew that no one was dead or kidnapped.

Next few hours went slowly. FBI brought Jackson Gibbs and he accepted everything once he was informed about the situation.

"Congratulation Ziva", he said.

"Thank you Jack", Ziva replied and showed Talia to him.

Talia had been fed, burped and changed. She had finally fallen asleep. Suddenly Gibb's phone started ringing and McGee stood up ready to trace a call.

"Yeah, Gibbs", Gibbs answered. "Hello Diane! No, no, you don't have to worry. Mossad is messing with me. One of their officers sent me a message that he has a woman I…uh know and that she is not happy. We are just checking every woman I can think of. But if something weird starts happening, call either me or Tobias."

"Diane", Fornell mumbled and he didn't look too happy.

"I am going to go and make us something to eat and drink", Ziva said.

"I'll help you", Tony promised.

In the kitchen:

"How do you feel honey?" Tony asked.

"I've been better", Ziva admitted. "I just want this to be over already."

"I know", Tony said, took Ziva to his arms and started rubbing her back.

"I love you Tony", Ziva confessed. "When this is over, we are telling Gibbs. I want to be with you in public."

"Oh, now it's us telling, not just me", Tony smirked. "And I want to be with you and Talia. I'm ready to be a father. I love you too!"

Tony and Ziva started kissing when they realized that someone was watching them.

"What about Gibb's rules?" Vance commented smiling. "Although I've been prepared to this for years. But you two have been playing jealous cat and mouse-play since the first time I met you. I wish you all the best and I hope you're happy. You have my full support."

"Thank you, this makes it easier for us", Ziva begun.

"I feel safer about telling Gibbs now", Tony continued.

"Telling me what DiNozzo?" Gibbs suddenly asked.

"That I'm afraid", Tony said.

"Nice try, DiNozzo", Gibbs stated.

"Boss, we…" Tony started.

"Gibbs we…" Ziva tried.

"Just say it, I don't have time for this", Gibbs commented dryly.

Vance was enjoying this little scene.

"I love Tony and he loves me", Ziva finally confessed.

"Tell me something I don't know", Gibbs replied.

"We are a couple", Tony admitted. "But only about 40 hours now."

Gibbs went to the kitchen and gave both of them three heads slaps. But after that he placed his hands in Ziva's and Tony's shoulders and commented:

"I'm letting this be, if you 1. Keep it out of an office, 2. Don't let it affect into your work, 3. If you tell everyone immediately and 4. If you ever hurt either Ziver or Talia, you're going to have to deal with me. 5. I want to walk you down the aisle."

"Fine", Ziva and Tony promised after they recovered from Gibb's last statement.

"Do you think this is funny, Leon?" Gibbs asked. "I feel like a father who just gave advice to my kids."

Vance made a decision not to say anything so he just nodded smiling.

After snack:

"Ziver and Tony have something to say", Gibbs smirked.

Ziva and Tony didn't say anything, they just kissed.

"Kids…" Gibbs warned.

"Fine, we love each other's", Tony begun.

"And we are a couple", Ziva continued.

Everyone congratulated Tony and Ziva, but happy moment was interrupted by phone:

"Yeah, Gibbs", Gibbs answered.

"Hello again, agent Gibbs", Benjamin Gideon greeted and Gibbs put him on speaker.

McGee started tracing the call immediately. Breena took Vance's children to other room. Vance sent silent thank to her.

"Have you had enough time to think about your loved ones?" Benjamin Gideon asked.

"What do you want, Benjamin?" Gibbs wanted to know.

"You know exactly what I want", Benjamin Gideon stated.

"Not gonna happen", Gibbs replied. "Talia stays with us. She is my granddaughter and that is the way it's gonna stay."

"Then it's bye, bye to your lover", Benjamin Gideon said evilly.

"Who are you referring to? All three women I love, are here", Gibbs replied.

"So you think. What do you think it is going to happen if I inform your director that you lied about killing a Mossad officer?" Benjamin Gideon asked.

"If you are referring to Ari Haswari, I already know", Vance answered. "And I suggest you give up know. You might have a change to stay alive. And you still haven't told who you are holding as a hostage."

"I am not going to give up. I am just following my father's orders and continuing the work director David started", Benjamin Gideon told.

Ziva was shaking and she had tears in her eyes. She was really pale. Abby hugged Ziva and Ducky gave her water. Tony was standing behind Ziva and gave her support.

"This is not what Eli David would have wanted", Gibbs commented. "I can't say I particularly liked him, but I know that he wanted his grandchildren to live happy and long life and to be doctors, architects or whatever they want. He told me that himself while we were talking."

"At least he tried to create peace. He died in my living room along with my wife, but I don't blame either him or Ziva. Eli did bad things, killed and tortured many people and I don't accept that. But he would have respected her daughter's wishes and actions. He realized long time ago that Ziva made her own decisions and lived her life like she wanted. He respected that and instead making Ziva's life miserable, he kept his mouth shut. I knew him many years and I know that deep down in his heart he loved his daughter. He wanted Ziva to be happy. I'm 100 percent sure that he wouldn't have done what you're doing. And you can't create peace this way. Instead you're destroying everything Eli started", Vance said and continued with an angry voice. So let Gibbs speak to your hostage – NOW! "

For a while it was quiet, but then they heard weak voice:

"Jethro, help me…"

"I will be in touch. You have to decide, if you want her to live." Benjamin Gideon stated and ended the call.

"That sounded like…" Gibbs begun.

Hahaha… TBC…


	18. Chapter 18

Sorry, it took so long for me to update. I broke two of my fingers from five different places and it hasn't been easy to write. And it still isn't, so forgive me every typing mistake I'm going to make. But enjoy!

Disclaimer: I still don't own NCIS.

Chapter 18

"But that cannot be true", Ziva said. "I saw her when she was…"

"Yeah, me too", Tony continued.

"That's just cruel", Abby stated. "To use someone who gave up her life to save other's and just because he wants to control."

"I've profiled many criminals, but this one is in his own league. It's always cruel to play this kind of a game, but messing up with someone's life the way he does, makes it a lot worse. He obviously isn't capable of feeling any kind of an empathy", Ducky begun.

"This is Mossad we are talking about", Ziva made a point.

"True, my dear, but still", Ducky continued.

"McGee, did you trace the call?" Gibbs wanted to know.

"I only got an area, boss", McGee answered. "It's somewhere in Georgetown."

"Find out how he managed to get…" Gibbs ordered.

"Her voice, on it boss", McGee said.

"And I'll help him", Abby promised. "If there is something to find, we'll find it."

"Whose voice was that?" Vance suddenly asked.

"Jenny's" Ziva whispered.

"That's not possible, I investigated her death", Vance commented.

"And I and Ziva found her. Abby processed her clothes, Ducky and Palmer performed her autopsy and we all were in her funeral, I know", Tony commented.

"I think I can tell you the truth after all these years. Jennifer was already dying. She had an illness which would have made her lose all her motoric skills. Death would have been long and painful. Even if she would have survived from a shooting, she would already be dead", Ducky told.

Ducky's statement got everyone quiet. Ziva wiped away the single tear that managed to escape from her right eye. Gibbs suddenly found the floor to be interesting.

Suddenly Talia started fussing and most certainly made her presence known. Ziva stood up and took her daughter into her arms.

"Go to grandpa, Talia", Ziva said to her daughter. "I think he could use your company right now."

Ziva gave Talia to Gibbs. Talia grabbed Gibbs's finger and snuggled up to his chest. Ziva went to kitchen to prepare a bottle for her daughter.

"Hi Ziva!" McGee greeted.

"Hi McGee", Ziva replied. "Talia woke up. Do you have any news?"

"We can't find anything unusual from the phone call. Except that it's a dead woman talking", McGee told. How's boss holding up?"

"You know how he is. Puts up a brave face and claims that everything is fine. But inside… he is confused, angry, even sad", Ziva explained.

"Yeah", McGee replied and followed Ziva to the living room.

Ziva gave a bottle to Gibbs's hand. Gibbs started feeding Talia. Ziva sat right next to Gibbs and whispered to him:

"We'll figure this out."

Gibbs placed his arm around Ziva.

"I know we will", he whispered back and gave Ziva a kiss to her forehead.

Ziva rested her head against Gibbs's shoulder and watched her daughter eat.

"If I wouldn't know better, I would think that it's father, daughter and granddaughter in that sofa. They look so relaxed and comfortable. I don't even remember when was the last time I saw Leroy smiling that much", Jackson commented to DiNozzo and McGee.

"Yep", the boys simply replied.

"Dad, come here", Gibbs suddenly said with a gentle voice.

Jackson was surprised of his son's voice, but stood up and sat right next to Gibbs.

"I heard what you said and you're right. I lost Kelly too yearly. I miss her and Shannon every day. When they died, part of me died too. But Ziver, Abby, Tony, Tim and even Palmer are like children to me. I care about them and I give them advice whenever they need one. I…love them in my own way. I'm not good in saying these kind of things, but I hope that Talia will change me to better direction", Gibbs confessed.

"And that is good, because me and Abby do not have parents anymore", Ziva stated.

"Yeah, and me and McGoo, we really don't have a good relationship with our father's", DiNozzo continued.

"We didn't find anything unusual from that phone call. Nothing told us how he did this. We only heard a few cars passing him and one door to be closed", Abby told.

A little later:

Ziva and Tony were sitting together in a chair. Ziva was cuddled into Tony's lap. Talia was sleeping peacefully in her mother's arms. Tony had wrapped his arms around his girls. No words were spoken. Tony gave a kiss to Ziva's hair. Ziva turned around, smiled and started kissing Tony.

"How are you?" Tony asked after they broke up the kiss.

"Confused, angry, sad, happy", Ziva answered. "I am happy about us and Talia. But I'm angry about Mossad. And I am confused and sad about using Jenny. That is just so wrong. She died protecting Gibbs. She does not need this."

"I know, sweetheart, I know. But I promise to be there for you. Just talk to me, okay?" Tony said.

"I will", Ziva promised. "And I am not leaving you either. So you speak to me too."

Tony nodded. Ziva took something from her wallet. It was a simple silver jeweler.

"What is that? Half of a heart?" Tony commented.

Ziva nodded and continued:

"Jenny had the other half. We bought them when we were together in east Europe. I have kept mine all these years. I miss her so much."

"I know you do honey", Tony replied.

"Tony, I have one question to you and I want an honest answer", Ziva stated.

"Okay, ask anything you want", Tony said.

"Are you ready to be Talia's father?" Ziva asked.

"Yes", Tony simply answered.

Ziva watched Tony and he was serious, she saw it from his eyes.

"Good, because that is all I want", Ziva stated.

"This is our little family", Tony commented and got Ziva smile.

Few hours later:

Gibbs's phone started ringing.

"Yeah, Gibbs", he answered and put caller into a speaker.

"Have you considered your options?" Benjamin Gideon asked.

"We're not doing anything before you let me speak to your hostage. I suggest you to consider your options. This is going to end today, but whether you stay alive or not, it's up to you", Gibbs answered.

"You will get your hostage when I get the baby. If you don't do as I say, I will make your life miserable. You took away Officer David…"

"Agent David", Gibbs corrected. "And that was her own decision. Where shall we meet?"

"Take the baby, come to a place where lot of tears and memories have been heard and seen and where blood has been poured", Benjamin Gideon said and ended the call.

McGee gave an address in Georgetown.

"That's where Jenny's townhouse used to be", Gibbs realized.

"Let's go", Gibbs said.

Ziva gave Talia to Abby.

"Be careful", Abby told them.

At Georgetown:

"Here it is", Gibbs said and stood out.

Everyone followed Gibb's example and soon Ziva, Gibbs, Tony, McGee, Vance and Fornell were standing in the street and watching around. They started walking towards the place where Jenny used to live. After a while they went to different directions with their partner. Suddenly Ziva's ninja senses warned that someone was watching them. Ziva turned around and became face to face with Benjamin Gideon who immediately said:

"Do not even think about using your gun. Now, where is the baby? Give her to me or you are going to die. You cannot do like your heart says. Be reasonable and give up. She belongs to us. Do like your father would have wanted you to do. You are already dead in Mossad so I am not getting any punishment for killing you."

"Leave me father out of this", Ziva replied angrily. "We had our disagreements and he did not like about my decision to leave. I know that he would have wanted different kind of a life to me. But he learned to live with it. If he would be alive, you would not be here. My father wanted grandchildren. So shut up!"

"I am killing you now", Benjamin Gideon replied.

"NOT GOING TO HAPPEN", Gibbs, Tony, McGee, Vance and Fornell shouted at the same time.

Benjamin Gideon lifted his gun and was about to shoot, but Vance was quicker. He took a shot. He didn't kill Benjamin Gideon, but he was off the balance long enough. Gibbs handcuffed him and lifted up.

"Where is your hostage or do you even have one?" Fornell asked.

"I will not say anything", Benjamin Gideon answered.

"Take him", Gibbs said to FBI-agents.

"My pleasure", Sack commented. "Nice to meet you finally. We have a lot to discuss."

After Benjamin Gideon was taken away, everyone started to investigate the place in case there would be someone. What was left from the house, was badly burned. There were burned walls, furniture's, fabrics, freezer, plates, glass and garbage and so on everywhere. After an hour Vance was about to call dog unit when Ziva heard something.

"Shhh, do you hear that?" she asked.

Everyone was quiet.

"Is there someone in here?" everyone asked at the same time.

They heard faint voice and started listening. Finally McGee almost fell and because of that, they found and door. Gibbs opened it and showed light to there.

"Federal agents, is there someone in here?" Gibbs asked.

"Jethro, you came", a faint voice called.

Gibbs went down and found something that he least expected.

"Jen?" he said. "How is this possible?"

"Take me away from here", Jenny whispered.

"Call an ambulance", Gibbs finally managed to say.

Gibbs gently lifted Jenny to his arms and immediately he realized how small and delicate she was. Gibbs was gentle not to hurt her. When they were out, everyone went quiet. They just stared at Jenny.

"Jenny", Ziva finally manage to say.

"Hi guys, nice to see you", Jenny answered faintly.

Ziva touched Jenny's cheek just to make sure that she was real.

"I'm really here", Jenny promised and Ziva smiled.

Next: Jenny's story, some fluff and girl bonding. Have a nice weekend!


	19. Chapter 19

I'm sorry I disappeared, my fingers still haven't healed – unfortunately.

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything, but Talia and Mossad officer. I just like to borrow them for my own purposes. I know Jenny's story might not be realistic, but I miss her so I decided to bring her back.

Chapter 19

At the safe house:

"It's Gibbs", Abby said and answered her phone: "Hi Gibbs! Please tell me that everything is okay. No one didn't injure, right?"

After Abby's questions there was silence. First Abby was scared, then she sighed of a relief and finally she became surprised. Abby opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out.

"Abigail", Ducky begun. "Speak to us."

"They got Benjamin Gideon. He was about to kill Ziva, but director Vance pulled the trigger. He is not dead, only injured. He is in custody of the FBI. Everyone is safe. They investigated the area and didn't find anything. Vance was about to call dog unit just in case. But then Ziva heard faint voice and they found Jenny. She is not dead", Abby explained. "Gibbs wants us there. Vance is sending us a car."

First no one moved at all. They were just too surprised. But finally they managed to take everything they needed and left the safe house.

At the hospital:

After 40 minutes Abby, Ducky, Jack, Breena and Vance's kids came in.

"Where is she? Is she alive? Is she okay?" Abby asked.

"Calm down Abby. He is most likely alive since doctor hasn't told us otherwise." Gibbs answered.

Everyone sat down. No words were spoken. Everyone had a lot questions in their minds, but they were still too surprised to ask them.

"How is this possible?" Ziva finally broke the silence.

Everyone just shook their heads and shrugged their shoulders. No one had any answers.

"I hope Jennifer can tell us", Ducky hoped.

No one watched the clock that was ticking in the wall, but waiting felt like an eternity.

"Family of Jennifer Shepard" doctor finally said.

"I'm her doctor, Donald Mallard", Ducky stated.

"I'm her fiancée, Jethro Gibbs", Gibbs continued.

Everyone in the room became surprised, but they didn't say anything. They hoped that doctor wouldn't notice anything unusual in their behavior. And apparently he didn't since he said:

"Very well then. Is any of you Ziva David?"

"It is pronounced Da-Veed, but I am", Ziva said and stood up.

"I'm sorry, Miss David, my mistake. Miss Shepard is asking for you. Could you please follow me? " Doctor asked.

Gibbs, Ducky and Ziva followed the doctor.

"First, she is alive and that is of course the most important thing right now. She has been very ill like you probably know. But in her case the experimental treatment has worked. She is still weak and underweight. She is also dehydrated. She has wounds and bruises all over her body and a broken ankle. We cleaned and patched her wounds and put a cast on her ankle. She is awake and in IV. You can go and see her if you like, doctor explained."

"What kind of a treatment did she get?" Ducky asked.

"I don't know for sure, doctor Mallard, but I think Miss Shepard can tell you", doctor answered.

Gibbs, Ziva and Ducky followed the doctor to Jenny's room. Jenny was lying in hospital bed. She was small and her hair weren't red, as usual.

"Jen", Gibbs whispered quietly.

"Jethro", Jenny weakly answered. "Ducky, Ziva."

"Hi Jenny", Ducky and Ziva greeted.

"I'll leave you alone. Just press the button if you need me", doctor said.

"I'm sorry Jen, but I had to lie that I'm your fiancée so that I was able to get information about you and come here", Gibbs admitted.

"That's okay, Jethro, I forgive you", Jenny smirked.

"Jennifer, my dear. How did you survive from the shooting? Where have you been all this time and what did they do to you?" Ducky asked.

"I was almost dead. My pulse was so weak that it was easy to miss. I was taken to helicopter and to Switzerland. I don't know whose body you saw and how did they get my blood to my fake body. U.S. Marshall's handled it. I've been in witness protection all this time. Few months ago I got an information that I can return to be Jenny Shepard instead Linda Queenie if I want. I was at the hospital in Las Vegas to recover from the journey before I return to D.C. But I got kidnapped by Mossad." Jenny started. "I went through brain surgery and chemotherapy. I got kidney transplants and my whole blood has been changed several times. Doctors weren't sure if the treatment is going to work, but it did. I'm quite okay. I can't use high heels anymore and I'm not sure how much I can walk, but at least I'm alive and my hands work. I'm so sorry I left. I have missed you so much. But I did it to protect you. I know I did a lot bad things and I caused so much pain to all of you. I understand if you don't want…"

"Jenny", Ziva interrupted, sat to Jenny's hospital bed and touched her gently. "I do not know about these guys, but I forgive you. I understand why you did what you did. Yes, yes, yes, yes I missed you so much, but I am not angry. I have been angry to myself for leaving you. But I have never forgotten you. I have remembered you many times during these years. Every year the day you died, I lighted a candle and watched our picture. I sent a silent pray to heaven that you would be safe. I still have that half heart-jeweler. You were my first female friend. You saved me, Jenny. I am going to remain in your side no matter what. I am not going to leave you alone ever again."

After Ziva's statement Jenny was crying, but she managed to say:

"Thank you Ziva."

"Jen, do you think I would have lied to be your fiancée if I would hate you?" Gibbs asked.

"No", Jenny answered and smirked.

"Jennifer, I'm happy that you're alive. You are you and I don't expect you to be anything else. I'm going to help you recover", Ducky promised.

"Are you up for a few visitors?" Gibbs suddenly said. "I'm sure rest of us would like to see you."

"Yes", Jenny promised.

Gibbs left the room.

"How is she?" Abby immediately wanted to know.

"Come and see", Gibbs stated.

Abby, Tony and McGee first stepped into Jenny's room.

"Tony", Jenny said. "I know I hurt you badly. I don't want you to blame yourself about anything. And Tim, I should have said to you many times more how good agent you are. I'm sorry about everything. I know I hurt all of you. I hope you can forgive me some day."

"I did blame myself from your dead, but everything is forgotten and forgiven", Tony stated.

"And I knew you respect me, but thank you for saying it", McGee commented.

"Can I hug you?" Abby asked. "Let that be my explanation about my feelings."

"Of course, but be gentle", Jenny answered.

Abby gently hugged Jenny.

"This is my wife, Breena", Jimmy introduced.

"Congratulations", Jenny commented. "And nice to meet you."

"Thanks, you too", Breena replied.

"Jackson Gibbs, you have gotten grey hair, but otherwise you look the same", Jenny commented.

Jackson just smiled to Jenny and shook her hand.

"Leon, I heard about your wife. I'm so sorry for your lost", Jenny continued.

Vance just nodded and kept his kids near.

"You are smaller than Kayla", Jared suddenly commented.

"Jared", Vance reprimanded.

Jenny just laughed and said:

"That's okay. Truth comes from child's mouth. I hope I will get bigger."

"Jenny Shepard, don't you ever do that again, you almost gave me a heart attack", Fornell playfully became angry.

"Almost doesn't count", Jenny stated back and got everyone laugh.

"Jenny, there is still someone you have not met", Ziva said and gently placed Talia right next to Jenny.

Jenny became surprised, but managed to ask:

"Who is this little one?"

"Talia Rivka Leah David, my daughter", Ziva introduced. "I adopted her. She was born in Israel and her mother was my childhood friend. It was her last wish that I raise Talia in case she cannot. Leah died during labor and Aaron, Talia's father is most likely dead too."

"Well, shalom little Talia", Jenny gently said and rubbed Talia's tummy.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but only two visitor are allowed to stay longer", nurse explained.

"I'll stay", Gibbs and Ziva immediately said.

"Tobias, can my father stay with you?" Gibbs wondered.

"Sure", Fornell promised.

"I'll go get some coffee so that you can have some time alone", Gibbs promised.

After everyone was gone, Ziva fed, burped and changed Talia.

After that Jenny asked:

"So Ziva, why is Mossad after you? Do they want you back or what?"

"I am no longer part of Mossad", Ziva explained.

"Oh?" Jenny commented.

"I was sent to a suicide mission to Somalia about four years ago. I was tortured for months, because I refused to tell anything about NCIS. Neither my father nor Mossad cared if I was alive or not. I was eventually rescued by Tony, McGee and Gibbs. They brought me back to D.C. After that I realized that my life and real family is here. I sent my letter of resignation to my father. And after I was being proved innocent to US marine's murder in a ship that brought me to Somalia, I became probationer agent. Vance gave me a hard time while interrogating me. And Mossad officer tried to frame me guilty. He came to NCIS and tried to force Gibbs and Vance to let me leave with him. They did not allow it and told Malachi to tell my father that he cannot touch me anymore. About three years ago, I passed all the tests and I became US citizen. And over 1, 5 years ago I earned my status as a special agent. And why they are after me? They want Talia. And after my father died, there is no one left to protect me. But I am happy here. I am dating Tony and I have Talia. My real family is here. Gibbs is closest to a father I have. He is a father I never had", Ziva explained. "Talia was found near our crime scene. Abby found Mossad protection jeweler and badge. I put up a fight to get Talia and finally I won. She is my daughter now.

Jenny didn't say anything, she just asked Ziva to lay down right next to her. Ziva did so and Talia looked happy between them.

"You have changed so much", Jenny stated.

"Yes, because now I have family and I can be happy and free. I have finally left all my demons behind" Ziva admitted. "We are both tired. Let's continue tomorrow."

Jenny nodded. Both women fell asleep and that's how Gibbs found them. He tucked them in, gave all of them a kiss and sat down.


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything. Sorry it took so long to update, damn fingers. Now I can't feel one of them. I hope it was worth waiting for. Enjoy!

Coming up: some Jibbs and Tiva bonding and a team dinner. And Ziva gets a phone call from Israel.

Chapter 20

Next morning:

Ziva woke up in hospital bed. She opened her eyes and saw Jenny laying right next to her. First Ziva was really confused, but then she remembered everything what happened yesterday. Ziva turned around and saw Gibbs sitting in plastic chair and feeding Talia.

"Good morning Ziver!" he greeted. "How are you?"

"Morning Gibbs!" Ziva replied. "I am still confused about all of this. Jenny is there right next to me sleeping peacefully. I can hear and see her breathing. I am still pretty sure it is going to take some time to realize that Jenny is here again. And about that, I am really, truly grateful. I have lost so much in my life that sometimes it is good to have someone back."

"Yeah, join the club. I almost didn't believe my eyes and ears. When I carried her to ambulance, I waited whole time for someone to wake me up." Gibbs admitted. "Although I'm happy to have her back. And this time I'm not going to let her go."

"And I don't get to say anything to that?" Jenny suddenly asked.

"No", Gibbs answered.

Jenny made a face, but after a while she stated:

"Good, because I'm planning to stay. Although I'm not sure where I'll be living since someone has burned my house."

"Yeah, sorry about that", Gibbs apologized. "It was me and Mike Franks. We covered your death by doing so. We thought it would be better if media thinks that you died accidently in a house fire."

"Yes, I agree", Jenny admitted. "You both are forgiven."

"I hope Mike will not get that message anytime soon", Ziva said.

"He is…dead?" Jenny became sad.

"Yes, he died in a shooting", Gibbs told. "But he was already dying to cancer."

"Anyone else dead or anything else I should be aware of?" Jenny seriously wanted to know.

"Secnav has changed", Gibbs begun.

"And there was a bombing at NCIS about a year ago. Some agents were killed, but no one you were close with", Ziva continued.

"And Duck had a heart attack, but like you probably realized, he survived. Ziver has found new feelings and has changed a lot. She is not the same woman that came to NCIS. Palmer, McGee and Tony have all matured. Palmer is married and Tony is a taken man. And he has promised to be good father for Talia. But otherwise nothing new under the sun", Gibbs explained.

Suddenly Talia started making noises and kicking wildly.

"I didn't forget you, sweetie. You are our newest addition. You have certainly changed everything and everyone to a better direction" Gibbs gently said and placed Talia to Jenny's arms.

"I have a family", Ziva quietly whispered.

"Yeah, you do", Gibbs admitted and gave a kiss to Ziva's forehead.

"And you are not going to call me grandma, little one. You see, that is your grandpa over there, but I'm way too young to be a grandma. Auntie Jenny will do just fine", Jenny said with a gentle tone.

Talia watched Jenny with her big, brown eyes, grabbed her finger, yawned and closed her eyes. Talia was quiet for a while. Everyone thought that she had fallen asleep, but then Talia suddenly opened her eyes and started kicking.

"What was that, sweetie?" Ziva asked from her daughter. "Is Jenny so interesting that you decided not to take a nap?"

Talia just stared at Ziva and everyone started laughing.

"Good morning Miss Shepard!" doctor greeted. "You are feeling better I assume. Have you been up at all?"

"Yes, in bathroom twice", Jenny replied. "And I'm feeling better, because I'm home and I met all the people I love."

"Are you in pain at all?" doctor asked.

Jenny just shook her head.

"Are you cold?" doctor continued his questions.

"No, why?" Jenny was surprised.

"You are holding your hands like you would be cold" doctor stated.

Immediately after doctor's statement, Talia made a noise. Doctor watched Jenny for a while and then he realized that she was holding a baby.

"When can I go home?" Jenny wanted to know. "I have a personal doctor who can help me. I don't want to be in hospital any longer than it's absolutely necessary. I have been in hospital too much lately. I want to stay with my family."

"I'm going to make a few tests and check up on your injuries and we'll talk after that", doctor promised.

Gibbs, Ziva and Talia went to wait outside.

"How is she?" Ducky wanted to know.

"She is arguing with the doctor", Gibbs told.

"Let me guess, she wants to leave the hospital?" Ducky stated.

"Yes", Ziva admitted.

"Well, then I would say that she is better", Ducky smiled.

"Are you doctor Mallard?" nurse asked.

"Yes", Ducky answered.

"Then could you follow me please?" nurse said.

Suddenly a small argument was heard which made Gibbs and Ziva laugh.

"I think it is more scary when it is quiet", Ziva stated.

"I agree", Gibbs admitted.

Suddenly nurse and doctor left the room and both Ziva and Gibbs were pretty sure that they both were mumbling:

"Stubborn."

After a while nurse and doctor were followed by Ducky and Jenny who said.

"Let's get out of here."

Gibbs took their things and all of them left the hospital.

At Gibb's house:

"How is she really doing, Duck?" Gibbs asked.

"Better", Ducky answered. "She is going to need a lot of rest and food. I'm going to clean her wounds once or twice a day. And food…"

"I think we'll leave that to Ziver", Gibbs stated.

"You will leave what to me?" Ziva commented.

"Making proper food for Jen", Gibbs commented.

Ziva didn't say anything, she just nodded.

Later same day:

Gibbs and Jenny were sitting in sofa. It was surprisingly awkward moment between them. They were staring each other's eyes. It looked like that they both wanted to say and do something, but they didn't know what and how. Suddenly Jenny opened her mouth.

"Can I lean on you Jethro? It would make me feel better."

Gibbs just opened his arms and let Jenny cuddle. Suddenly it felt like that all the awkwardness disappeared.

"Jen", Gibbs whispered. "I want us to work this time. I have missed you so much. I haven't been able to commit to anyone since you. I tried twice after Hollis Mann, but they didn't work out. It felt like that there was something holding me back. I went out with a shrink couple of times and she always said that I'm not able to commit to anyone, because I have someone in my heart that I'm not willing to let go. I said that yes, my first wife, but she said that it's not just her. That there is someone else too, someone I loved and never got over with. And now when I'm holding you, I realized that she was right. I used my ex-wives to replace Shannon, but you, you are the one I loved from all my heart just the way you are. I've had strong feelings toward you since I started working with you. And I couldn't let go of my feelings. I accepted long time ago that I'm never gonna find a woman who I would want to spend rest of my life with. But now everything has changed. I love you Jen."

"I love you too Jethro", Jenny admitted. "And I'm willing to make this work, if you agree to take things slow and if you promise to talk about everything with me openly. And if I can decorate this place at least a little bit."

"Agreed", Gibbs promised and kissed Jenny gently.

They deepened the kiss. Neither of them had forgotten what the other one's lips felt like. Years of denying turned into something else: admitting. Dozens of birds were flying above Gibbs and Jenny when they were re-building their relationship.

In the kitchen:

Ziva was making dinner. Gibbs and Jenny had invited everyone to dinner.

"Hi honey!" Tony greeted his girlfriend. "I see that boss got Jenny back."

"Hi!" Ziva replied and kissed Tony.

"Can I help you?" Tony asked.

"Yeah, you can make salad if you like. I'll make pizza", Ziva answered.

After pizza and salad were made, Ziva and Tony sat down to talk.

"Listen honey, I know your home is destroyed. And I've been thinking about the future. Will you and Talia move in with me?" Tony suggested.

"Yes", Ziva promised without hesitation.

Ziva and Tony just sat together kissing and holding hands until it was time for their family dinner.

Dinner went well. Talia was laying down in her basket. She had been fed, burped and changed so she was happy. Sleeping was still out of the question, she enjoyed everyone giving her attention. The two couples: Gibbs and Jenny and Tony and Ziva looked happy.

"I and Tony have an announcement to make", Ziva begun. "Like you all know, my home was destroyed by Mossad. So right know we are staying with Gibbs until Tony can arrange his home a little bit."

"However, my place is too small for us to live in so we are looking for a new home", Tony continued.

"As in together?" Abby wanted to know for sure.

"Yes", Tony and Ziva answered at the same time.

Tony and Ziva received hugs.

"Good luck with Tony", McGee whispered to Ziva. "You're going to need that."

"Hey, I heard that McGee", Tony said and pretended to be angry.

Ziva just laughed and reminded McGee:

"I have Gibbs."

"True", McGee admitted.

"And I and Jenny are back together", Gibbs told.

Next ten minutes was full of hugging and congratulations. Right now in that moment everyone was happy. Abby took McGee's hand into his own and squeezed it gently. Maybe one day they would have enough courage to admit their feelings. Gideon was in jail and Ziva could finally start enjoying motherhood and her relationship with Tony without any fear. No one knew what future would bring. Right now the newest problem with Mossad was left behind although everyone knew that it might not be permanent. But they decided to take one day at the time. If there is be problems, they will deal with them. But right now it was time to celebrate: two relationships had begun, Jenny was back and team had a new family member: Talia. No work or other nasty things were brought up. Now it was time to be happy, not sad. Even Vance was enjoying this little family dinner. He had started to realize that maybe someday he could be happy again. Gibb's living room was full of laugh. Everyone was grateful about the solution this case had finally gotten. Until Ziva's phone started to ring…

"David", she answered. "Phone call from Israel."

Everyone stopped talking and eating. Jenny was about to crab her class but after hearing a word Israel, her movements stopped. Gibbs stood up and was ready to catch if someone faints, falls off from chair, has a panic attack or something else. Palmer's class was halfway between table and his mouth. McGee's mouth was open, but he didn't eat. He had food in his fork and it was right in front of his mouth. But he didn't seem to notice it. Ducky stopped cutting his pizza. Abby was in panic. No one said a word. Tony was holding Ziva.

"Yes, I accept the call", Ziva said.

After a moment that felt like an eternity, Ziva's face turner from anger, to relief, then back to anger and finally worriedness. She seemed to think something and finally she ended the call by saying:

"I will do my best".

Everyone stared at Ziva and waited her to speak. Finally after wiping away few tears, she confessed:

"I am going to need help."

Hahaha… Next up: mystery phone call, girls and boys night…

TBC


	21. Chapter 21

Hi, I'm back - finally. This is going to be a shorter one while I'm figuring out how to continue. But enjoy!

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything.

Chapter 21

Everyone was quiet and waiting for Ziva to speak.

"Like you know, I have one aunt left. Nettie lives in Tel Aviv. It was my friend Shmeil who called. Mossad is after Nettie now. Apparently they want all the David's dead. And since they did not get either me or Talia, they are trying to kill Nettie instead. Mossad wants revenge and they really want to hurt me. They know that Nettie is really important to me. And she is in really bad trouble. She managed to escape yesterday, but if she would have stayed any longer in her apartment, she would be dead", Ziva explained.

"Where is she now?" Gibbs asked.

"In a hotel with Shmeil", Ziva answered. "What are we going to do?"

"We are going to save her life", Vance stated. "Agents Gibbs, DiNozzo and McGee back your pack, you are going to Tel Aviv. I'm going to arrange a plain for you immediately. Ziva, give them Shmeil's number."

Ziva gave Shmeil's number to Gibbs.

"I am going to call Shmeil and tell that you are coming", Ziva promised.

Everyone nodded. Ziva took her phone and called to Shmeil.

"Shalom Shmeil! Yes, Gibbs, Tony and McGee are coming. They will call when they are in Tel Aviv. Stay in hotel and we will see here later. Are you coming? Yes, I want to speak with her. Hi Nettie! Yes, we are both fine. Talia is happy and growing. Of course I am doing everything I can to help you. I love you and I want you to be safe. Everything will be okay, I promise. You know where I work. And everyone in my team knows what Mossad is capable of. We will all do everything we can to help. Yes, we will see later. Be safe. I love you, Nettie."

Ziva had tears in her eyes. Jenny took a napkin and wiped them away.

"Everything is going to be okay, Ziva", Jenny promised.

Ziva nodded and let Jenny and Abby hug her.

"We're going now", Tony said and gave Ziva a kiss. "Is Shmeil coming too?"

"Yes", Ziva told. "He is afraid too."

"See you", Gibbs whispered to Jenny and gave her a kiss.

Later in Gibb's house:

Jenny, Ziva and Abby were sitting in sofa. They all had a sandwich and coffee in their hands. TV was on, but no one really watched it. They were just trying to relax while waiting news from Israel. Talia was asleep in her new bed dressed into a purple pajamas. She had a pacifier in her small mouth. No words were spoken, but finally Jenny smirked and commented:

"I would really like to be fly in the roof when Jethro and Nettie meet for the first time."

"Why?" Abby was surprised.

Ziva on the other hand just nodded in agreement.

"What happens when Gibbs stares someone to the eyes?" Ziva asked.

"He immediately sees what kind of a person he is dealing with", Abby suggested.

"Exactly", Jenny commented. "And Nettie has same ability."

"You have met her?" Abby asked.

"Yes, I met both her and Shmeil years ago", Jenny answered. "Nettie watched me and asked immediately, where I left my lover."

Ziva giggled and pretty soon all three women were laughing.

"I hope they realize to tell her that you are alive", Abby said.

"Nah, Nettie is used in people coming back from grave", Ziva stated.

Abby's eyes grow wild so Jenny continued:

"Think about where she comes from."

After Jenny's statement Abby nodded and slowly started eating her sandwich.

"So are you and Gibbs getting married?" Abby asked.

"Abby, we're just getting used in each other's again", Jenny answered and stared at Abby.

"And no Abby, we have not talked about marriage either", Ziva continued.

Abby dropped the subject and started eating.

Suddenly they heard the door being opened. Ziva was about to take her gun when they realized that Ducky and Vance had returned.

"Where are Jared and Kayla?" Abby asked.

"With their nanny. I thought we would wait with you just in case", Vance answered.

In the airplane:

"Have you met this Shmeil, DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes, and my father has too", Tony answered dryly. "He's really intelligent, polite and nice old man who can drink us all under a table if he wants. He has known Ziva since she was a child. You will all like him. I've seen Nettie's picture and Ziva has told me about her."

"So boss, how does it feel like to be a taken man again?" McGee carefully asked.

"It feels nice", Gibbs admitted. "I love Jen and I've missed her. Letting her go is one of my biggest mistakes and thank God I got another change with her. Jen will be my last woman."

"And Ziva will be mine", Tony stated.

"Good", Gibbs smirked. "You remember my threat?"

"Yes", Tony said.

"We'll be in Tel Aviv in 30 minutes, agent Gibbs", the pilot told.

In tell Aviv:

"Hello Shmeil", Gibbs greeted. "This is special agent Jethro Gibbs. We're in Tel Aviv. Ziver said you probably know what to do."

"Yes, wait in the airport", Shmeil ordered. "I will come there to get you. We have an issue to solve before we can leave to DC."

Gibbs, Tony and McGee were standing in airport waiting for Shmeil to arrive. It was clear that they were in desert. Weather was dry and hot. There were olive trees everywhere. Birds were singing, but otherwise it was quiet. In under other circumstances all three men would have agreed that it's a beautiful view, but now they only had a change to watch out each other's six.

15 minutes later:

"Tony", Shmeil greeted. "Nice to meet you again."

"You too", Tony answered.

"Shmeil Pinkhas", Shmeil introduced himself.

"Jethro Gibbs", Gibbs continued.

"Timothy McGee", McGee finished.

"What's the issue?" Gibbs asked.

"You will see", Shmeil answered. "We are hoping you would come up with the perfect solution."

In the hotel:

"Nettie David", Nettie introduced herself. "You must be Tony and you are Tim, yes?"

Both men just nodded.

"Which means that you must be Gibbs", Nettie said and stared Gibbs straight to the eyes.

Gibbs and Nettie stared at each other's for quite a while. It looked like they were trying to figure out if the other one can be trusted.

"Gibbs can read people by watching them", McGee explained to Shmeil.

"So can Nettie", Shmeil continued.

"This is going to be interesting ride back", DiNozzo mumbled.

Gibbs and Nettie were still staring at each other's eyes, but finally Nettie broke the silence:

"You have lost a lot in your life, agent Gibbs. You have been a lonely, sad man. But you are now happy and peaceful, a woman maybe. You are clearly a good man and you will do everything in your power to keep your love ones safe."

"Nice to meet you too. Ziver told you that about me?" Gibbs finally commented.

"No, I saw it from your eyes.

Gibbs continued to stare and after a while he mumbled:

"Philosophical mother hen."

Nettie gave Gibbs a look, but chose to stay quiet. They had come up with some sort of a solution towards each other's, but they still had a lot to discuss.

"So what's the issue?" Gibbs asked.

Nettie and Shmeil both pointed to bed. There was three girls asleep.

"The oldest one is Laura. She is 12. Her parents died in ambush. I have known her since she was a baby. She chose to stay with me after losing her parents. Then there is Sandra, who is 3. She has something wrong in her eyes. She is not blind tough. Apparently it can be fixed, but not in here. She has been with me since her parents abandoned her. Youngest one is Susanna. She is 1, 5. She cannot walk properly. She was in hospital and they tried to help her. It helped a bit, but not much. No one knows her parents identities. It is not easy to be disabled in here. They are not worth to this country. It is difficult to get married and you cannot join the army or Mossad. Many disabled children are abandoned somewhere. They are in orphanage and they do not get help. I wanted to give them a better childhood and a change to survive. I am their care-giver. I am Laura's official guardian. Everyone but Mossad knows that Sandra and Susanna are with me. It is not perfectly legal, I have not adopted them. But since they are not normal, no one has ever said anything. So the issue is their future, especially Sandra's and Susanna's. Laura stays with me, of course. But what about the youngest one's? I am not able to leave before I know that they are safe", Nettie explained.

Everyone was quiet for a while.

"You are a good woman ma'am", McGee commented politely.

"Please call me Nettie, I hate word ma'am", Nettie demanded.

"Your niece hates that too", Tony commented.

Nettie nodded and stated:

"I know".

Gibbs hasn't said a word since Nettie's speech, but finally he ordered:

"Call Ziva."

In Gibbs's house.

"Tony? Are you all okay?" Ziva asked.

"Yes, we're at the hotel. Everything is fine. We are leaving as soon as possible", Tony explained.

Everyone sighed of a relief.

"Is Leon there?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes, I'm here", Vance answered.

"Good, because we have a small issue".

"Laura?" Ziva guessed.

"Yes", Gibbs admitted. "Nettie has three kids. Laura is 12 and she is her legal guardian. But then there are Sandra and Susanna."

"Sandra and Susanna?" Ziva was surprised.

"Ziva, I am sorry for not telling you about them. It has been most safe for everyone that way", Nettie apologized. "And your Abba's funeral was a chaos and I did not want to make it worse by telling about anything un-legal."

"It is okay, Nettie. I understand. You have always wanted to protect everyone", Ziva said and truly meant it.

"Sandra is 3 and Susanna is 1, 5. They are both physically disabled children who have been abandoned. I have taken care of them since they were babies", Nettie told. "I am not their legal guardian, but I am the only one they have."

"So any ideas, Leon?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes", Vance begun.

Haha, leaving it that way….

TBC….


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Chapter 22

Silence landed to both DC and Tel Aviv. Everyone was waiting for Vance to speak. Finally after a few minutes that felt like eternity, Vance continued:

"Take them with you."

"They do not have passports", Nettie reminded.

"It doesn't matter", Vance promised. "I'll take care of it."

Nettie sighed of a relief and started packing children's clothes, books, toys and other items.

"Laura sweetie, wake up", Nettie said gently.

Laura opened her eyes and eyed everyone suspiciously. At first she was confused.

"We need to go", Nettie told.

"To America?" Laura asked.

"Yes. Take everything you need", Nettie asked. "I am sure we can buy you more when we are in DC."

"Hi Laura! My name is Jethro and this is Tony and Tim", Gibbs introduced.

"Hi!" Laura shyly replied.

Laura started packing rest of her items she wanted to take with her. Nettie decided not to wake Sandra and Susanna. After packing they started carrying their suitcases to car. Sandra and Susanna woke up when Nettie was about to pick Sandra up.

"It is okay", Nettie gently said. "You are safe."

Nettie's gentle voice calmed the kids down.

"Hi little one!" Gibbs said. "Can I carry you to a car?"

Susanna wasn't convinced that Gibbs is harmless so she made a face. Nettie gave Gibbs a bottle and a teddy bear whispered:

"Try these."

Gibbs gave a bottle and teddy bear to Susanna who still eyed Gibbs. But after a while she let Gibbs carry her to car.

"Nettie, am I going to meet auntie Ziva?" Laura asked.

"Yes, you are", Nettie answered.

Laura smiled and went to a waiting car.

Hour after phone call they started their way to airport. New life for Nettie, Laura, Sandra and Susanna was about to begin.

Later in DC:

"There they are!" Ziva said.

Ziva started walking towards the airplane. Shmeil, Gibbs, Tony and McGee were carrying suitcases to car. Laura walked out and looked around. Future was definitely something she was a bit scared of, but at the same time she was waiting forward to it. Sandra and Susanna were sitting in their seats. Gibbs went to airplane to get girls out. Vance followed him in case he could help out. Gibbs lifted Sandra to his arms while Susanna surprised everyone: she asked Vance to pick her up. Vance was surprised, but carried her out.

Outside Nettie opened her arms and Ziva ran to her aunt. Nettie hugged Ziva and gently whispered:

"Oh Ziva, it is so nice to see you. I have missed you so much. And I am sorry for not telling you about Sandra and Susanna. They were with my friend during Eli's funeral and asleep when you visited me. But I wanted to keep everyone safe."

"I know and most important thing is that you are all here now", Ziva replied.

"Ziva?" Laura said with a small voice.

"Come here Laura!" Ziva replied and opened her arms.

Laura hugged Ziva and Nettie saw something she never expected to see anymore:

"Jenny?" Nettie whispered. "I thought you were dead."

"I was in a witness protection in Switzerland. I got treatments to my illness", Jenny explained.

"Are you okay now?" Nettie asked and hugged Jenny.

"I can't wear high heels anymore and I'm too small", Jenny explained. "But let's see what happens when I recover from these injuries. I was kidnapped by Mos…"

"Can you please not mention that word?" Nettie asked.

Jenny just nodded and hugged Nettie again.

"And what it comes to you size, I think good food will help you recover", Nettie smiled.

Nettie walked forward and pretty soon she saw Abby.

"And you must be Abby?" Nettie guessed.

"Yes ma'am", Abby replied, but couldn't continue, because Nettie gave her an "Abby-like"-hug.

Abby was surprised, but managed to hug Nettie back.

"Now you know how we feel", Ziva smirked.

Abby just smirked back, but decided not to say anything.

"So you are Ducky then?" Nettie guessed.

"Yes, it is pleasure to meet you", Ducky said and shook Nettie's hand. "And I must say that you are really brave woman.

Gibbs stood right next to Jenny. Jenny gave Gibbs a half-smirk and asked:

"So, how did yours and Nettie's first meeting went?"

"It went well. We shook hands and started to arrange things", Gibbs answered.

"They stared each other's like fifteen minutes, ma'am", McGee told. "And then Nettie made diagnose that boss has lost too much, but now he has a woman".

"Just like I thought", Jenny laughed. "Oh, and McGee, I'm not your boss anymore, so you can call me Jenny."

McGee nodded.

"How are you honey?" Tony asked Ziva.

"Better now when I know that they are safe", Ziva explained. "And I'm happy that you're back."

Tony and Ziva kissed until Talia decided to protest.

"Yes, daddy noticed you", Tony said and after that he realized that he had used word daddy.

"Daddy?" Ziva whispered. "I am so happy that you feel like that."

Ziva ha a few tears in her eyes and Tony wiped them away.

"How is our daughter?" Tony wanted to know.

"She is fine" Ziva stated.

"So this is little Talia", Nettie commented. "Shalom pretty girl!"

Ziva gave Talia to Nettie. Talia was a little confused at first, but pretty soon she realized that Nettie is safe. Shmeil, Ducky and Vance were just watching the little scene.

"Let's go everybody!" Vance ordered. "To your house Gibbs, right?"

"Yeah", Gibbs said.

At Gibbs's house:

There was a circus going on. Everyone was trying to find a place to sleep. Finally it was decided that Ziva, Nettie, Abby and the kids would sleep in Gibb's bedroom, Shmeil took the spare bedroom, Gibbs and Jenny slept in the living room. McGee and Tony slept in basement. All the things Nettie, Shmeil and the kids had, were carried to spare bedroom.

"Well, at least I still have a place to sleep", Shmeil laughed after watching around.

A little bit later:

Nettie and Ziva were cooking food for everyone. Abby and Jenny sat at the table. All four women were talking at the same time. Laura was reading a book, Talia was napping in Tony's arms. Gibbs, Ducky and Shmeil were talking about philosophy. McGee was writing something and Sandra and Susanna were playing. Vance had left home to his kids. Ducky decided to stay for dinner.

"Food is ready", Laura announced from the kitchen.

Everyone sat down and started eating.

"What is happening now?" Laura suddenly asked.

"We are going to find you a good school", Ziva begun. "Sandra and Susanna are going to hospital."

"And we're going to arrange so that you can stay here in America", Gibbs promised.

"What about you Shmeil?" Tony stated.

"I have talked with my contact in here. I am getting a temporary teaching position in university", Shmeil explained.

"Good" everyone commented.

"So how old are you Laura and do you have hobbies?" Gibbs asked.

"I am 12. I like to read and write and I play the piano. I also like to run", Laura answered politely.

"Nettie, director Vance promised to handle things immediately so that girls can get treatment", Gibbs explained.

"And I know good doctors and I can help too", Ducky promised.

"Thank you everybody for your help" Nettie stated smiling. "You have done so much for us."

"You are welcome", Gibbs said.

"It's really nice to finally meet you", McGee commented.

"Yeah, Ziva has told so much about you", Tony told.

"A toast to our dysfunctional family!" Abby suggested.

Everyone lifted their classes.

"To family" they repeated.

Everyone continued eating. Right now they were enjoying each other's company. They didn't know about tomorrow, but at least they had each other's.

TBC


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything. I'm also starting a sequel about Laura. I'm publishing it as soon as possible.

Chapter 23

Night went surprisingly well. Talia woke up twice for a feed and diaper-change. Laura cried once after a nightmare. Nettie calmed her down by rubbing her pack and hair. Susanna and Sandra were probably still confused so they slept whole night or at least stayed quiet and eyes closed. Ziva was happy about having her family near. Nettie was relieved that they were safe. It wasn't easy to leave everything behind, but Nettie was grateful about the new opportunity. Abby slept at the floor with Laura. Bert was between them. Abby refused to sleep without her friend

Gibbs and Jenny slept in living room. Gibbs had helped Jenny to bed after Ducky cleaned her wounds. Gibbs was a bit afraid about Jenny's sleeping since she was still in pain. First Jenny cuddled right next to Gibbs. They gave each other's a gentle, but passionate kiss. This was something they both have wanted, but at the same time were afraid to show and act. Both of them were sure that their relationship was long gone. Despite Gibb's fears, Jenny slept well through the night.

McGee and Tony were laying down under Gibbs's boat. They had talked quite long after coming to basement. They were tired, but despite that the sleep didn't come easily. So boys talked about their lives and what wishes they had. McGee wanted to find a woman to spend the rest of his life with. Tony had his suspicions about McGee and Abby and after trying a while, he got McGee to admit his feelings. Tony tried his best to convince McGee to confess everything to Abby. Especially after Gibbs gave his blessing to Tony and Ziva. Tony had gotten everything he wanted and now he was just waiting for his new future to begun.

Shmeil wrote an email to his contact and told that he was in America. Andrew, Shmeil's old friend answered almost immediately so they emailed almost an hour. They decided to meet next day. Shmeil was happy and thankful about the opportunity to stay in America. He missed Ziva terribly and wanted family around.

Whole house was still quiet at 8 am. Even Gibbs was still asleep when Jenny woke up. Jenny just watched Gibbs sleep. She didn't want to wake him up. Jenny knew that Gibbs was tired and given the fact about the activities that was about to come, she decided to let him sleep as long as he wanted. Finally Shmeil came downstairs. Gibbs helped Jenny up and to bathroom. After that Jenny sat to kitchen chair and drank the coffee Shmeil and Gibbs had made. Together they decided to start breakfast after everyone was up.

At the girl's bedroom everyone was still asleep until something interesting and unexpected woke them up: very loud fart. Suddenly everyone's eyes were open. All the adults were sniffing and trying figure out if any of the girls had farted. Nothing came up until another fart was heard. After that Abby and Ziva started laughing.

"What?" Nettie asked.

Abby took Bert to her arms and squeezed him.

"You have a stuffed animal that farts?" Laura almost didn't believe her eyes and ears.

"Yes, his name is Bert", Abby answered.

Abby's statement got everyone laugh. Sandra and Susanna didn't understand what the adults were laughing, but they still laughed.

"Good morning girls", Gibbs greeted.

"Morning", everyone replied still laughing.

"What are you laughing at?" Jenny was curious.

"Fart", Ziva stated.

"Bert?" Jenny and Gibbs guessed.

Girls just nodded.

"Who is Bert?" Shmeil asked.

Laura squeezed Bert and made him fart. That got Sandra and Susanna laugh.

After that fart McGee and Tony sniffed a while, but realized then what was caused the sound.

Breakfast was eaten in silence until Gibbs's phone started ringing.

"Please no bodies", Gibbs mumbled and answered to his phone. "Yeah, Gibbs."

Gibbs didn't say anything at first, but then he said:

"Fine, we'll be there."

Everyone stared at Gibbs so he explained:

"That was Vance. He wants to meet us at the NCIS in an hour.

"Can we stay in here?" Laura was scared.

"Yes you can", Tony promised.

Laura was suspicious, but didn't say anything.

At the NCIS:

Everyone sat down.

"Good morning!" Vance greeted. "I have spoken with several authority since eight. Immigration is coming soon. I have told the common cores about your situation. I personally made sure that the immigration authority that is coming, is familiar with Mossad. Social worker and judge are also coming and I demanded them to be the same people that handled Talia's adoption."

"Thank you sir", Nettie said.

Vance just nodded. Then a knock was heard from the door.

"Come in", Vance stated firmly.

"Good morning. My name is Andrew Thornton and I'm from immigration", the African-American man introduced himself. "So, Nettie David, Laura Givaty, Sandra Yakir and Susanna."

"Yes", Nettie said. "We are."

"Director Vance told me that you escaped from Israel because Mossad was after you. I know what Mossad is capable of, my wife is Israeli. So I'm not surprised about the reason. And this is not the first time I'm dealing with Israelis. But why now after all these years?" Andrew Thornton asked.

"My brother Eli was the director of Mossad. We were not close, because I did not approve what he did. But no one could not touch me, because I was still the sister of the Mossad director. But after Eli died, there is no one left to protect me. My home was burned in the middle of the night like you probably know. I managed to escape with the girls at the last possible moment. If we would have stayed any longer, we would be dead. If we would have stayed in Israel, we would be dead soon", Nettie explained.

"What is Susanna's last name?" Andrew Thornton wanted to know.

"She does not have one. No one knows who her parents are. They abandoned her, because she is physically disabled. I found her and I have taken care of her ever since. Disabled children do not have good future in Israel unless someone fights for them", Nettie answered. "If parents abandon them, they are put into an orphanage. They are not worth to Israel since they cannot join the army and it is difficult to get married, so their life is miserably since the beginning." Vance's statement earlier and I already knew that you are in danger. Based on those facts

"Okay, I got the documents and director and your explanation, I am giving you temporary residence permit because of the life-threatening circumstances. These are the papers. You will get identification cards later this week. I will give all the papers to court and my boss. They will later give you the permanent residence permit. Give these papers to social services too so that they will give your last name to Susanna. Take care", Andrew Thornton explained.

After that everyone sighed of a relief. One authority down, one to go.

Half an hour later:

"Hello!" Elisa Freeman and Ella Anderson greeted.

"Thank you for meeting us here", Gibbs said.

"Of course, under these circumstances it's the only option", Ella Anderson commented.

"Well I would not have guessed to meet you again so soon", Elisa Freeman commented. "So three Israeli children, yes?"

"Yes ma'am", Nettie admitted.

"And you are?" Ella Anderson asked.

"I am Nettie David and these are Laura Givaty, Sandra Yakir and Susanna" Nettie introduced.

"We got the papers this morning and I want to know if we understood right. Laura Givaty's parents Danya and Eiran Givaty died and you have permanent custody of her. Sandra's parents Mikhael and Elke Yakir abandoned her. Susanna does not have a last name, because no one knows who her parents are", Elisa Freeman stated.

"Yes, your honor. I have taken care of Sandra and Susanna since they were babies", Nettie told.

"And I wanted to stay with Nettie", Laura managed to say.

Elisa Freeman and Ella Anderson nodded to Laura's statement.

"How did Sandra and Susanna end up with you?" Ella Anderson wanted to know.

"Without me they would not have a future in Israel", Nettie answered.

Ella Anderson was surprised, but Elisa Freeman explained:

"Because they are disabled. They are not worth anything. I lived near orphanage so I understand your reason. And I must say that you are really brave woman. You all are in danger now when you do not have a brother to protect you anymore, am I right?"

Nettie nodded and continued:

"Right now last name David makes your life difficult."

Elisa Freeman and Ella Anderson left the room for a while. Atmosphere in the room was strained.

Outside the Vance's room:

"What would happen if Nettie David doesn't get custody of Sandra and Susanna?" Ella Anderson asked.

"They will be deported to Israel. There they do not have future. They will not get adopted and most likely no one wants to foster them. They will live in orphanage and probably they will either die or go to mental institution or prison shortly after their 18 birthday", Elisa Freeman answered.

"Custody to Nettie David", Ella Anderson and Elisa Freeman both agreed.

"I don't want anyone to suffer because they are somehow different. But I have one request. Ziva David will be named their other guardian", Ella Anderson stated.

Elisa Freeman just nodded and both women went back to Vance's room.

"I will give Sandra's and Susanna's custody to Nettie David if you agree that your niece will be their other guardian", Elisa Freeman explained.

"Agreed", Ziva and Nettie both said.

Elisa Freeman signed the papers.

"However, this is unique situation. You cannot officially be foster parents since they do not have parents to reunite with. But from this moment you have their temporary custody so that they can get passports and identification cards. Susanna's last name will be David from now on. And to avoid further misunderstandings Sandra's last name will also be David if you allow. Because I do think that it will make things easier so that you do not have to explain different last names every time you go to doctor or later to kindergarten and school. Laura is old enough to decide herself as whether she wants to keep her last name or change it", Elisa Freeman told.

"I want to change my name", Laura said with small voice. "If my little sister's last name is going to be David, I want mine to be too. I will still remember my parents even when I do not have their last name anymore."

"Fine", Elisa Freeman said. "We will began this way and we will see the adoption later. I will take papers to immigration"

Everyone shook hands. After they were alone without immigration, social worker or judge everyone sighed of a relief. No one had left the room since they were allowed to stay. Everyone wanted to support their newest family members.

"Thank you sir", Nettie and Laura commented.

"You are welcome. I was happy to help", Vance continued smiling.

"I'm going to call my friend now and ask her to get you a doctor appointment as soon as possible", Ducky promised.

Nettie nodded. Finally things were going to a right direction. Their new life was about to begin.

TBC…


End file.
